Hambrientos De Deseo
by Shelikernr
Summary: Cinco segundos antes, Yuma Mukami habría jurado que no le podría pasar a él... que la mujer perfecta para él no existía. Y entonces, la encontró en un restaurante abarrotado.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

_Cinco segundos antes, Yuma Mukami habría jurado que no le podría pasar a él... que la mujer perfecta para él no existía. Y entonces, la encontró en un restaurante abarrotado. _

_El olor de la dulce y humana Yui Komori desató en su interior una necesidad explosiva que jamás recibiría la aprobación de los miembros de su clan. Además, el licántropo asesino al que estaba siguiendo había captado su atracción y había puesto sus ojos en Yui. _

_Obligado a mantenerla a salvo del asesino, que ya era una amenaza grave para el clan, Yuma se enfrentaba a un reto mayúsculo. ¿Tendría el valor de cruzar la línea y ofrecer a Yui el pacto de sangre que la haría suya para siempre, una deslealdad a la que pocos de su especie sobrevivían? ¿O estaría condenado a una vida sin amor? _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 **

De no haber sido por el ruido de la multitud, cualquiera de los que estaban a dos metros a la redonda de Yuma Mukami, habría oído fácilmente las dos palabras bruscas y entrecortadas que se le escaparon por la tensa línea de su boca.

\- Oh, mierda...

Quizá no era la mas erudita de las expresiones, pero lo que le faltaba en elocuencia le sobraba en convicción. Desde el punto de vista de Yuma, resumía la situación perfectamente.

Al fin y al cabo, los de su especie no se topaban todos los días con una compañera para siempre, y mucho menos entre una muchedumbre de adictos a la cafeína. Cinco segundos antes, habría jurado que eso era imposible; que no existía la pareja perfecta para él, que no existía otra mitad de si mismo. Sin embargo, ni podía negar el aroma que se había subido a la cabeza ni en endurecimiento de ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Tiró del faldón de la camisa de franela, para ocultar su hinchado miembro, y murmuró entre dientes:

\- Maldita sea. Estoy perdido.

Notó su olor en cuanto abrió la puerta de The Coffee and Croissant, que estaba abarrotado; lo notó con la fuerza de un puñetazo y lo saboreó en la boca como si fuera el más dulce de los pecados, la más perversa de las tentaciones. Era algo suave y enteramente suyo, algo en lo que quería clavar los dientes; la promesa erótica de una carne húmeda y rosada que estaría caliente y resbaladiza bajo el contacto de su lengua, rica y suculenta como un tesoro.

Sentía la necesidad de devorarla. Y ni siquiera la conocía.

Pero sabía donde estaba: en algún lugar de aquel establecimiento lleno de cretinos al que su hermano de alma, Shu Sakamaki, había insistido en que entraran. No se podían permitir el lujo de estar un día entero sin comer; con su metabolismos acelerados, sería poco saludable para ellos y extraordinaria y terriblemente peligroso para la población.

Sí. Sabía donde estaba.

Y también sabía lo que era: era suya.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, empapándose de hasta el último detalle de la escena; después, aprovechó sus sentidos sobrehumanos para tener una noción mucho más profunda de las cosas que su simple visión.

En ese momento estaban sacando unos croissants recién hechos del horno industrial de la cocina. A su izquierda, notó el tintineo claro y leve de la cucharilla de metal con la que un hombre echaba azúcar a su capuccino doble. Un niño pequeño alborotaba en una esquina, junto a una adolescente beligerante y vestida de negro que miraba de mala manera a su padre mientras éste la sermoneaba sobre la importancia de sacar buenas notas.

Yuma se sintió asaltado por el sinfin de olores y sonidos, tan caóticos como intensos; a pesar de ello, la presencia de la joven le seguía quemando por dentro con la fuerza de un rayo de sol en un día gélido y nuboso. Era una sensación dulce, muy agradable, como haber regresado al hogar.

Le entró tanta hambre que casi tuvo la seguridad de que, si bajaba la mirada, vería un borbotón de sangre surgiendo por debajo de su camiseta negra, manchando la franela gris de la camisa y extendiéndose hasta el algodón desgastado de sus vaqueros.

Olisqueó al sentir otra oleada de aquel aroma y la boca se le hizo agua. Notó que su piel se humedecía y aumentaba de temperatura; notó un calor muy poco familiar en la parte baja de su estómago. Era un deseo animal, pero distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Era el deseo de una relación sexual, pero un deseo mucho más descarnado, duro y contundente del que había sentido hasta entonces.

A lo largo de los años había mantenido relaciones con algunas mujeres. En todos los casos, las abandonaba deprisa; y en todos los casos, las dejaba completa y totalmente satisfechas. Pero aquello era más profundo; una necesidad explosiva, torrencial, incontrolable, que no se parecía a ninguna de sus experiencias anteriores.

No es que quisiera poseerla. _Tenía _que poseerla.

Pero en primer lugar, debía encontrarla.

\- Estás gruñendo.

La voz profunda que sonó a su lado tenía un fondo de aburrimiento. Yuma conocía a su amigo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Shu habría notado su tensión incluso sin los reveladores gruñidos que salían de su pecho.

\- Cállate. - murmuró

Shu bufó en respuesta y lo empujó un poco para entrar en el local. La puerta de cristal se cerró a sus espaldas y cortó el paso al viento helado del exterior.

Varios clientes se giraron y los miraron con interés, sorprendidos por la aparición súbita de dos hombres musculosos y uno de ellos muy por encima del metro ochenta de altura cuya vestimenta informal no disimulaba la fuerza bruta de sus cuerpos. Los hermanos de alma reaccionaron como siempre en esas circunstancias: hicieron caso omiso.

Yuma volvió a olisquear, concentrado en localizar a la joven. Oía los latidos de su propio corazón, que latía de un modo tan fuerte y resuelto como el ritmo de una canción gótica.

\- ¿No lo hueles? - preguntó a Shu.

\- Lo único que yo huelo es la comida. Te recuerdo que nos saltamos el desayuno para tener ventaja nuestra cacería y que seguimos con el estómago vacío. ¿Nos vamos a quedar todo el día en la entrada o vamos a pedir algo de comer, antes de que deje seco a alguien? - preguntó con humor el joven de ojos celestes.

\- ¿Acaso no la hueles? - insistió.

Yuma notó que sus palabras sonaban cada vez más bruscas, el síntoma inequívoco de que empezaba a perder el control. Y no era precisamente el mejor momento, rodeados como estaban de la sangre de tantos seres humanos.

Pero no se marcharía de allí sin encontrarla.

\- ¿A cuál de todas? - murmuró Shu, mientras se frotaba la mandíbula - . Las mujeres se echan tanta colonia y tantos potingues en la actualidad que, además de comida, aquí sólo huele a flores.

Yuma sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. Él olía algo más que flores. Olía algo evocador, diferente, profundo, terrenal; algo cada vez más intenso, un sabor que se había instalado en la punta de su lengua como si fuera una gota de miel.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes crudas, resplandecientes, de rojos abrasadores, que le dieron nuevas fuerzas y lo dominaron por completo. Como tantos mestizos, mitad humanos, mitad vampiros, había malgastado su juventud intentando encontrar su espacio y cierta paz, pero tardó poco en aprender que la vida era un caos incluso sin su colaboración. La inocencia murió en él mucho antes de que llegara a la edad adulta. Conocía el sabor del pecado y sabía lo que era; una sensación terrible y dulce como el paraíso al mismo tiempo, el placer más peligroso de todos.

Sus ojos escudriñaron la zona más cercana y se clavaron en una rubia exuberante, de mallas muy ajustadas, que se detuvo un momento para besar a un individuo atildado antes de seguir con su camino.

No era ella. La mujer que buscaba era diferente en todos los sentidos. Tan diferente que Yuma se sentía incómodo, nervioso, sin saber a qué atenerse.

Con sangre y una batalla, se sentía como en casa; con espacio suficiente y libertad, podía conseguir que cualquier mujer gritara de placer incluso sin pretenderlo. Pero las mujeres complicadas lo dejaban seco; exigían un tiempo, un esfuerzo y una paciencia que él no tenía. Además, el sexo femenino se le daba tan bien que dedicar sus energías a una sola carecía de sentido.

Y aquélla olía a complicaciones.

\- Lo digo muy en serio. - intervino Shu - Si no quieres que me transforme y pase al lado oscuro, pongámonos a la cola y pidamos algo de comer. Tengo tanta hambre que podría hacer algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos después.

\- Estás enfermo...

Shu soltó un suspiro exagerado y se llevó una mano al corazón.

\- Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, creeré que ya no me quieres. - se burló.

Yuma abrió la boca con intención de decir algo adecuadamente mordaz e irónico, pero el aroma volvió a su nariz con una intensidad que lo detuvo.

Se giró hacia una de las colas de los clientes, que esperaban su turno, y la reconoció en cuanto puso sus ojos en ella. Era una joven de aspecto inocente, de cabello suelto medianamente largo rubio y unas gafas de carey, apoyadas en la punta de la nariz; llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca deliciosamente ajustada, con una chaqueta roja anudada a la cintura, un reloj de plata en una muñeca y varios brazaletes en la otra, su vestimenta era sencilla, nada provocadora; pero en esa mujer y con esas curvas, resultaba directamente pecaminosa.

Sintió un calor feroz y tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para no jadear como un perro. Se habría sentido mejor tras un buen grito, pero las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas. A duras penas, su parte humana logró sobreponerse al deseo animal de agarrarla y salir corriendo a toda prisa, hasta algún lugar alejado donde pudiera tenerla sólo para él. No era mala idea, salvo por el hecho de que probablemente la mataría del susto.

No tenía más remedio que esperar.

La joven tomó una bandeja y se metió un libro debajo del brazo derecho. A continuación, se apartó de la cola y caminó en la dirección de Yuma, pero sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Aquello le desesperó tanto que hizo algo que no había hecho nunca en sus diesisiete años de vida: ponerle la zancadilla a alguien.

Un segundo después, los elegantes zapatos de la joven tropezaron con la bota marrón de Yuma, estratégicamente situada. Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, estaba de rodillas en el suelo e intentando limpiarse las gafas, que se habían manchado de sopa de tomate.

Él se agachó y la miró a los ojos. Eran del color rosado más brillante que jamás había visto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, creo que sí. - respondió ella, sorprendida.

Entonces, sus ojos rosados brillaron con humor y su boca sonrió y emitió un ronroneo profundo que desesperó completamente a Yuma.

\- Nunca he sabido de nadie que se haya ahogado en una sopa de tomate. - continuó ella - . Luego supongo que estoy bien...

Yuma le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron enganchadas al instante. Fue como si el ambiente se hubiera cargado de electricidad a su alrededor y estuvieran a punto de soltar chispas.

Él contempló su rostro y sus detalles se empezaron a quedar grabados en su mente como las olas del mar en una roca, borrando el recuerdo de todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces. Ya no existía nada salvo la delicada curva de su mandíbula; la marca tan imperceptible como provocativa que tenía en la mejilla derecha: el borde de sus ojos, más oscuro que el resto, y unos labios sensuales y dulcemente tímidos con un color rojizo que ningún carmín habría podido imitar.

Su boca era tan tentadora, tan carnal, que Yuma pensó que debería estar prohibida. Y por si tanta belleza fuera insuficiente, su aroma se imponía y lo volvía loco de deseo y de una extraña, pero inusitada, ternura.

Ella se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Después, contempló la sopa que había caído al suelo y sonrió con ironía.

\- Bueno, tengo entendido que ser patosa no es un delito en Kyoto... dudo que me vayan a echar a patadas del local.

Él rió.

\- Si alguien te intentara sacar a patadas, le daría una buena lección y tú sólo tendrías que darle un puntapié en... donde más le duele.

Mientras reían, los dos intentaron alcanzar la bandeja al mismo tiempo y estuvieron a punto de pegarse un cabezazo.

Se apartaron, sin dejar de reír. Fue un momento dulce y agradable, pero marcado por la conexión que se había establecido entre ellos, por un deseo extremadamente peligroso que exigía satisfacción.

Ella se lamió el labio inferior. Yuma supo que era un gesto de nerviosismo, aunque le resultó tan sexy como si lo hubiera hecho con intención de seducirlo.

Justo entonces, se oyó la voz profunda de Shu:

\- ¡Le has puesto la zancadilla!

Silencio.

Yuma cerró sus ojos y contó hasta tres, recordándose que no podía descuartizar a un hermano del clan que además era su mejor amigo, y mucho menos en mitad de un restaurante. Sin embargo, el deseo de hacerlo fue tan poderoso que sus uñas estuvieron a punto de salir por las puntas de los dedos, aceradas como navajas.

Miró a Shu, se contuvo y mintió:

\- Creo que a estas alturas me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el infierno se congelará antes de que yo le ponga la zancadilla a nadie.

Diez minutos antes, la declaración de Yuma habría sido absolutamente sincera. Pero las cosas habían cambiado muy deprisa. Y todo, por culpa de la deliciosa criatura de camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros que estaba a su lado.

\- Pues el infiero se habrá congelado - dijo Shu, sonriendo como si lo encontrara inmensamente divertido - , porque le has puesto la zancadilla.

\- Basta de tonterías, Shu - protestó, apretando los colmillos.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a la joven para comprobar si creía en su amigo o le creía a él.

\- No salgo de mi asombro, Yuma-kun. Normalmente las mujeres caen a tus pies como moscas aunque no hagas nada en absoluto... Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que derribarías a una para conseguirlo.

Yuma notó que ella lo miraba con desconfianza.

\- Ha sido un accidente - murmuró.

\- Si, claro - dijo ella.

La joven se inclinó para recoger el libro, que también se había caído. Yuma quiso ayudarla y su brazo rozó inadvertidamente uno de sus senos.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de indignación, llena de pasión y de energía, que tuvo un efecto insospechado en él. Anes de que se diera cuenta, Yuma abrió la boca y pronunció una frase que la dejó helada:

\- Hueles tan bien que te comería.

Shu miró a su amigo con asombro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír.

\- Esto es genial, absolutamente genial... - dijo entre risas - . Dios mío, Yuma-kun, deberías ver la cara que tienes.

\- ¡Cállate, Sakamaki!

\- En todos estos años, jamás te había visto hacer el ridículo frente de una niña.

\- No es una niña. - protestó él.

De repente, Shu comprendió lo que pasaba y dejó de reír. La miró a ella, luego a Yuma y volvió a clavar los ojos en la joven, a quien observó atentamente.

\- Oh, no puede ser... no es posible.

\- Olvídalo, Shu.

Shu se acercó a su amigó y susurró:

\- Ella no lo merece. Parece una chica encantadora. No puedes ponerla en peligro sólo porque tengas ganas de poseerla.

Yuma gruñó y dijo:

\- Te lo advierto por última vez, Shu. Cierra la boca.

Shu se acercó un poco más.

\- Déjala en paz, Yuma.

\- Tengo nombre - intervino ella de repente.

Yuma y Shu la miraron. Ella se inclinó, recogió la bandeja y se volvió a incorporar.

Yuma se sintió completamente estúpido.

\- Genial. Estoy llena de sopa de tomate. Mis compañeros de clase pensarán que me ha asaltado un vampiro sediento de sangre...

\- ¿Crees en vampiros? - preguntó Shu, mirándola con desconfianza.

\- Ni mucho menos, pero Haru se va a reír mucho a mi costa.

\- ¿Quién diablos es Haru? - preguntó Yuma.

Obviamente, Yuma no podía saber si Haru era un novio, un vecino que se acostaba con ella los viernes por la noche o un mecánico fornido que se ganaba su deseo con una simple sonrisa. Pero fuera quien fuera, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Que quién es Haru? - preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño - . Haru es mi mejor amiga y senpai. Aunque eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Ahora ya es asunto mío - se defendió.

Yuma se acercó. Ella retrocedió y lo miró fijamente con un brillo asustado en sus ojos.

\- Si das un paso más, empezaré a gritar.

Yuma se maldijo para sus adentros. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un adolescente dominado por las hormonas. Pero a pesar de ello, sentía la necesidad errefrenable de conocerla a fondo, de saber cuál era su comida preferida, su color favorito, sus gustos literarios y cinematográficos, las cosas que le divertían, las cosas que le emocionaban.

Aquello no era una simple atracción física. Tenía todas las características de algo más íntimo, más profundo y más significativo.

Yuma no sabía qué hacer. Era un Cazador. No tenía tiempo para conversaciones, para llegar a conocer a la gente. Sabía que aquélla era la mujer de su vida y lo estaba estropeando con todas las palabras que salían de su boca. Si Raito hubiera estado cerca, le habría pedido consejo; el pervertido sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres. Pero sólo tenía a Shu, cuyas habilidades sociales no eran menos patéticas que las suyas.

Tendría que arreglarlo por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie.

Respiró a fondo, se calmó e intentó hablar sosegadamente con voz de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida.

\- Discúlpame, por favor. Ha sido un día muy complicado. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Iré a buscarte más comida y así tendremos ocasión de charlar.

Lo había conseguido. Había pronunciado unas cuantas frases sin quedar otra vez como un idiota y sin traicionar el deseo que sentía.

Sin embargo, la joven lo miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó ella - ¿Es algún tipo de trampa?

Yuma volvió a tomar aire y volvió a hacer un esfuerzo por controlar sus impulsos.

\- ¿Trampa? ¿Para qué?

\- Cualquiera sabe... tal vez para un programa de radio - contestó - ¿Son locutores?

Yuma se cruzó de brazos y la miró como si se sintiera profundamente indignado por la acusación.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de ser un maldito locutor?

Ella encogió sus delicados hombros y se apartó un mechón de la cara.

\- No tengo idea, será mejor que me vaya.

Yuma abrió la boca con intención de pedirle que se quedara, aunque se estaba quedando si argumentos. Lamentablemente, Shu se inclinó otra vez sobre él y murmuró:

\- Déjala en paz, hombre. No se lo merece. No el compliques la vida.

\- No tenco elección - respondió, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Shu entrecerró los ojos y Yuma supo que lo había comprendido y que era muy consciente de sus repercusiones.

\- Diablos, Yuma... si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, deberías saber que eres tú quien se tiene que alejar de inmediato. Ritcher está muy cerca y nos podría estar vigilando en este mismo momento. La estás poniendo en peligro.

\- Y tú deberías saber que no puedo marcharme... - replicó.

\- Todo eso me parece fascinante - dijo ella - . pero me voy. Supongo que no debería darte las gracias por ayudarme, puesto que tú has sido el culpable de mi accidente... pero gracias de todos formas.

Yuma la agarró del brazo, suavemente, sintiendo la enorme fragilidad de los huesos de la joven bajo su fuerza sobrehumana.

\- Por favor, permíteme que te lo explique. No te pediré nada más. Nos quedaremos aquí, en una de las mesas...

\- Tengo que volver al trabajo - murmuró ella, intentando liberarse - Suéltame de una vez o tendré que sacar el teléfono móvil, llamar a la policía y gritar que me persigue un delincuente...

\- Lo siento, pero no permitiré que hagas eso - dijo él.

Yuma sabía que la estaba asustando. Por muy tranquilas y razonables que sonaran sus palabras, la situación era altamente irregular.

\- Te prometo que no te haré ningún daño - continuó - . Necesito hablar contigo. Y después, necesito sacarte de aquí.

Ella lo miró de tal forma que Yuma supo que tenía intención de dejarlo en la cuneta. Pero era perfectamente lógico; de haberse encontrado en su lugar, él también lo habría tomado por un loco.

\- ¿Y adónde me quieres llevar? - preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Yuma odió su miedo y se odió a sí mismo por no poder tranquilizarla y hacerle comprender. No se podía cercar a una humana y decirle que, por su olor, sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro; que quería hacerle el amor una y otra vez, casi constantemente y que, además, era medio vampiro y estaba persiguiendo a un canalla al que debía matar y que seguramente lo estaría observando.

Intentó sonar tan tranquilizador como le fue posible y contestó.

\- A cualquier sitio que no sea éste. Shu tiene razón; si nos están vigilando, esto podría ser muy peligroso.

Ella lo miró como si lo tomara por un desequilibrado.

\- Yo tengo una idea mejor - dijo - ¿Qué te parece si te marchas de aquí y me dejas en paz antes de que te busques un buen problema?

\- No me voy a marchar, cariño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, frustrada.

\- ¿Te has escapado de un psiquiátrico?

\- Un comentario de lo más clásico - intervino Shu, con humor - . Estoy deseando contárselo a tu padre, Yuma-kun... sé que se morirá de risa.

\- Por última vez, márchate de aquí - insistió ella - .Me estoy empezando a poner bastante nerviosa.

Yuma le acarició el brazo, sorprendido por la suavidad de su piel, y cerró su mano sobre su muñeca. El pulso de la joven se aceleró de inmediato. Estaba a punto de gritar. Hasta entonces, se había sentido medianamente segura porque se encontraban en un local lleno de gente, pero su seguridad desaparecía a pasos agigantados.

\- Sé que esto suena muy extraño, pero necesito que me concedas una oportunidad - dijo Yuma - Es lo único que te pido. Si quieres permanecer aquí, deja al menos que me siente contigo y te lo explique.

\- Eso no es posible.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron cuando intentó liberarse. El movimiento provocó que el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo se moviera hacia delante. Un papel, que estaba entre las hojas, cayó suavemente al suelo.

Yuma lo pisó de forma instintiva mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle; cosas que debía entender. Pero lo único que pudo decir, al final, fue esto:

\- No huyas.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! - gruñó ella, alzando un poco la voz.

Varios clientes se giraron y los miraron con curiosidad. Yuma sintió una punzada de furia y de dolor, pero se obligó a soltarla.

Ella retrocedió lentamente, hasta sentir la puerta del local contra la espalda. Yuma la siguió con la mirada.

Un momento después, la joven abrió la puerta, salió del restaurante y echó a correr a toda prisa, bajo al lluvia de otoño, sin mirar atrás.

_**Continuará... **_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Apretando el libro contra su pecho para que no se mojara, Yui Komori entró en _Lovers_, la tienda suavemente iluminada de Haruka, su senpai y amiga. Su corazón latía con desenfreno y su mente debatía entre los argumentos del sentido común y los de la libido, que por lo visto estaba ganando.

Estaba completamente desconcertada. El desconocido del restaurante, era el hombre más seductor y atractivo que había conocido en su vida.

\- Basta ya - le dijo a su propio cuerpo - Me estás volviendo loca... no te has calmado ni con varios minutos de lluvia fría.

Se quitó la chaqueta, que estaba empapada, y se la colgó del brazo.

La situación no podía ser más deprimente para ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin novio y sin salir con nadie. A sus 17 años, se suponía que debía disfrutar y vivir intensamente; pero en lugar de eso, se comportaba como una monja.

Además, sus relaciones con los hombres siempre habían sido de lo más frustrantes. Por un lado, tenía expectativas tan elevadas que estaba segura de que nadie las podría satisfacer; por otro, se había topado con tantos idiotas que al final había decidido que estar sola era mejor que estar mal acompañada. Pero mantener esa decisión tras conocer a un chico como aquél resultaba francamente difícil.

El desconocido del restaurante parecía salido de sus fantasías. En concreto, de sus fantasías más salvajes y apasionadas.

\- Hola, Komori-chan...

Haruka la saludó desde la mesa de la tienda, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ah... hola, Haru-chan.

Yui cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato en la entrada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Miró a su amiga y vio que estaba trabajando con los nuevos productos; en el suelo había dos cajas: una con cartas del tarot y libros sobre temas paranormales y otra con velas.

Haruka Kirishima y Yui se habían conocido cinco años antes en la escuela y se habían hecho amigas de inmediato. Dos años después, cuando Haruka heredó la tienda, Yui aceptó trabajar con ella y la ayudó a convertir Lovers en un establecimiento cuyo éxito aumentaba día a día.

A Yui le encantaba el trabajo y se sentía como en casa.

De repente, Haruka alzó la mirada de las cartas del tarot, vio a su amiga y exclamó:

\- ¡Yui-chan! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Por tu aspecto, cualquiera diría que acabas de participar en una orgía con zombis...

\- ¡Ja!

La carcajada fue tan dudosa que Haruka la miró con desconfianza.

\- Ya les dije que dirías algo así cuando vieras mi camiseta... - añadió Yui, intentando bromear en vano - Pero no deberías preguntar qué me pasó, sino con quien me ha pasado.

Suspiró y dejó el libro y la chaqueta en el mostrador, sintiéndose tan confundida y tan extraña como antes. Tenía frío y calor a la vez. El hombre del restaurante la había dejado en un estado desastroso.

Haruka arqueó las cejas y se levantó de la mesa, cubierta con un mantel de terciopelo color zafiro. Su cabello, largo y rizado, era tan negro que tenía destellos de azul.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que tu comida ha sido bastante más interesante de lo habitual...

La lluvia arreció en ese momento, golpeando el techo de la tienda con fuerza. En circunstancias normales, a Yui le habría parecido un sonido tranquilizador; pero aquel día, después de lo que le había pasado, sólo sirvió para ponerla más tensa y para aumentar su desconcierto.

Haruka se acercó a ella, pero Yui no se dio ni cuenta.

\- Eh, Komori...

Su amiga soltó una risotada y sacudió una mano delante de la cara de Yui para llamar su atención.

\- Oh, lo siento... ¿Qué habías dicho, Haru-chan?

Haru la miró con interés.

\- Nada, que tu comida ha debido de ser muy interesante...

\- Sí, desde luego, lo ha sido...

Haru se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la superficie de madera del mostrador, tan bonito que parecía más adecuado para un anticuario que para una tienda especializada en productos esotéricos. Como muchos de los objetos del lugar, el mostrador de madera de cerezo procedía de la misteriosa propiedad que la abuela de Haru tenía en el sur de Estados Unidos, en lo más profundo de los pantanos.

Como Haruka se había criado en América del Sur, mantenía una relación perfectamente cómoda con las cuestiones paranormales; una relación que Yui envidiaba. De hecho, el trabajo en la tienda había sido una especie de prueba personal para ella, una forma de comprobar si podía superar sus temores infantiles. Y Yui lo había conseguido. Le gustaba el trabajo, se llevaba bien con los clientes e incluso logrado perder, con el tiempo, el temor a lo desconocido.

O por lo menos, con casi todo lo desconocido. Todavía tenía algunas fobias y pesadillas. Pero Haru y su hermano mayor, Ruki, la estaban ayudando.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es él? Porque es evidente que se trata de un muchacho... - dijo la morena, sonriendo a su amiga.

Yui suspiró y dijo:

\- Sexo puro.

Haru soltó una carcajada. Sus ojos azules la miraron con asombro.

\- ¿Es para tanto?

Yui se ruborizó. Ni siquiera podía creer que hubiera contestado de una forma tan explícita. Como lectora de novelas románticas, estaba más que familiarizada con los flechazos amorosos; pero nunca habría imaginado que a ella también le podía suceder. Aquel chico le había dejado una huella profunda.

\- Bueno, digamos que las autoridades deberían aprobar una ley contra los hombres tan atractivos - acertó a decir.

Haru sonrió con malicia.

\- Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan atractivo...

\- A mí me lo ha parecido.

Yui suspiró al recordar el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Todavía sentía la descargar eléctrica, la catarata de deseo cálido y primitivo que casi la había dejado sin aliento.

Incluso en ese mismo momento al pensar en él, le costaba respirar. No quería otra cosa que apretarse contra su cuerpo y sentirse rodeada por su calor animal, por aquella energía salvaje, de depredador, que lo rodeaba como un aura mientras sus ojos, de color chocolate, le hacían promesas demasiado íntimas y demasiado tiernas como para aceptarlas así como así; sobre todo, cuando provenían de un desconocido.

Pero curiosamente, a Yui no le parecía un desconocido. Y lo fuera o no, su provocadora combinación de peligro y refugio era tan absolutamente devastadora que la había dejado fuera de sí, muerta de miedo y dispuesta a hacer cualquier locura.

Haruka rió suavemente.

\- Debe de ser todo un hombre - dijo.

Yui asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención e intentó dejar de pensar en aquel hombre alto y moreno.

Se preguntó cómo lo había llamado su amigo. Yuma-kun, se llamaba Yuma. Un nombre fuerte y muy masculino que le quedaba perfectamente bien, como esos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a sus muslos potentes y la camiseta vieja que moldeaba deliciosamente los músculos de su pecho, por debajo de la camisa de franela.

Hasta su cabello era magnifico, de un castaño profundo y brillante, con vetas rojizas que parecían rubias bajo la luz. Lo llevaba un poco crecido y atado en una coleta con una explosión y algunos mechones colgando de la parte trasera. En cuanto lo vio, Yui sintió el deseo de hundir la cara en sus rizos y llenarse los pulmones con aquel aroma lleno de misterio, natural y adictivo a la vez.

Por desgracia, su amigo había roto el momento mágico de su encuentro con la acusación de que le había puesto la zancadilla. Yui quiso creer que había sido un accidente, pero en los ojos de Yuma había un fondo de culpabilidad y supo que no había sido sincero con ella. Después, se comportó de una forma tan fuera de lugar que no tuvo más remedio que salir del restaurante y huir a la carrera.

Pero ella tampoco había sido totalmente sincera con él al rechazarlo. Mientras corría hacia la tienda de Haru, se dio cuenta de que quería seguir a su lado. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan extraña, seguramente se habría quedado en el restaurante para investigar lo que había entre ellos, para descubrir en qué consistía.

\- Sí, lo es - dijo a Haruka - Y ése es el problema... que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Haru sonrió.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yui rió con suavidad.

\- Él... me ha puesto la zancadilla.

Su amiga la miró con asombro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que me ha puesto la zancadilla - explicó, encogiéndose de hombros - Supongo que lo ha hecho para llamar mi atención.

\- Vaya, no me conocía ese truco... - ironizó Haruka - Pero hay que reconocer que el chico es original...

Yui notó que la lluvia le había mojado la cara. Se la secó con las manos y se apartó el cabello rubio casi blanquecino de la frente.

\- No he sabido que lo había hecho a propósito hasta que su amigo lo ha comentado - murmuró.

\- Así que tiene un amigo... - dijo Haru, arqueando otra vez las cejas.

\- Sí, y te encantaría - declaró, sonriendo - Es un idiota integral.

\- Justo mi tipo de hombre - Haru suspiró.

\- Te juro que he estado a punto de morderme la lengua cuando lo he visto. Es tan...

Yui no terminó la frase.

\- ¿Tan...?

Yui intentó encontrar la palabra más adecuada.

\- Guapo - contestó, simplemente.

Haruka rió.

\- Suena bien, pero necesito más información. - soltó un bufido, burlona - Yui-chan, vamos... haz un esfuerzo de elocuencia y descríbemelo para que me pueda hacer una idea.

Yui la miró con desconfianza.

\- Si, claro, para que nos hagas un hechizo o algo peor... ¿Crees que no te conozco, Kirishima? Sé que has estado mirando esos libros de vudú que te llegaron la semana pasada.

Haruka la miró con inocencia fingida.

\- Yo nunca haría eso. Me ofende que lo insinúes...

Haru estalló en carcajada. Y su risa eran tan contagiosa que Yui se unió.

\- ¿A qué viene tanta alegría? - dijo una voz profunda - ¿Me he perdido algo?

Las dos adolescentes se giraron y vieron que Ruki había asomado su cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Sus ojos azules parecían algo adormilados, como si le hubieran estropeado una de sus siestas.

A sus diecinueve años, Ruki estaba decidido a echar una mano a su hermana con la tienda. DE noche, trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en un hospital; por la mañana, iba a la universidad; y por la tarde, pasaba por _Lovers_ y se encargaba del almacén y de mantener la contabilidad al día. Debía de ser tan agotador que Yui se cansaba sólo con pensarlo.

\- Hola, Ruki-kun... Lamento que te hayamos despertado.

Yui tuvo cuidado de no girarse hacia él. Si hubiera visto el estado de su vestimenta, completamente empapada, la habría bombardeado con preguntas. Aunque sólo era dos años mayor, le gustaba creerse el hombre del lugar (que eso nadie se lo discutía, por que era él más maduro de todos los Kirishima) y le dedicaba la misma preocupación fraternal que demostraba a su hermana.

\- No importa - dijo él, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro - Ya dormiré más tarde... uno de los guardias me pidió que le cambiara el turno, así que tengo la noche libre. Pero en fin, seguir con sus cotilleos que las dejaré. Hasta ahora...

\- Que disfrutes tu noche libre, Ruki-kun. - saludó Yui con una sonrisa.

Ruki se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa, con un brillo amoroso en los ojos.

Haru esperó cinco segundos. Los justos para que su hermano regresara al despacho.

\- Me estabas hablando de esa maravilla que te ha dejado sin sentido. ¿Tienes intención de salir esta noche con él?

Yui no supo a donde quería llegar, así que sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, claro que no.

Haru bajó las comisuras de los labios.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sé que habíamos quedado para comer Takoyaki en la ciudad, pero no me digas que lo has rechazado por eso. Si te lo has quitado de encima, te aseguro que te retorceré tu pequeño cuello de rubia... ¡Yui-chan, por Dios! No me digas que...

Como las cosas se estaban complicando, Yui se intentó justificar.

\- Es que no me ha pedido que salga con él. - se encogió de hombros, desviando sus rosados ojos.

Su amiga volvió a arquear las cejas, Yui la miró de reojo como niña castigada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Además, ya eres mayorcita... ¿por qué no le has pedido tú que salga contigo Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, Yui-chan... pero cuéntamelo exactamente, con todos los detalles.

Haru ladeó la cabeza y la miró con intensidad. Cuando la miraba así, Yui tenía la impresión de que le podía adivinar el pensamiento. Pero Haru, toda una bruja cajún, afirmaba que la adivinación no se encontraba entre sus poderes.

\- Bueno... he dicho que es muy guapo. No que estuviera en su sano juicio. - murmuró Yui, a la defensiva.

Haru sacudió la cabeza.

\- No le has dado ni la menor oportunidad. ¿A que no? - dijo, frustrada y decepcionada de su amiga Yui.

Haruka conocía muy bien a Yui. Siempre había tenido problemas con los chicos. Todo había comenzado con una reacción negativa, típica de adolescentes, hacia una madre que se acostaba con quien quería. Su madre había fallecido dos años antes, en un accidente de tráfico. Y como nunca encontró a nadie que la amara de verdad, Yui se reafirmó en su miedo a las relaciones amorosas.

\- Dame un respiro, Haru-chan... Primero, su amigo empezó a decir cosas raras y a advertirle sobre Dios sabe qué. Después, me dijo que yo no estaba a salvo en el restaurante y que debía marcharme con él... tiene suerte de que no haya llamado a la policía.

Hasta la propia Yui Komori se dio cuenta del arrepentimiento que había en su tono de voz. Lamentaba haberse alejado de él.

\- Maldita sea, Komori - dijo Haruka - No puedes seguir así. No puedes hacerte esas cosas a ti misma...

Yui gimió.

\- Ahora no estoy para criticar, Haru... Déjalo ya, por favor.

\- Es que detesto que tires tu juventud por la ventana. Pierdes el tiempo y te vas a convertir en una amargada.

\- Puede que esté cansada de relaciones que no van a ninguna parte... - se defendió otra vez.

Yui dio la espalda a su amiga, alcanzó el libro que había dejado en el mostrador y se lo metió en el bolso. Justo entonces, notó la mirada de Harula. Su amiga estaba intentando captar sus emociones. Era un talento especial de las brujas cajún, aunque lo usaba pocas veces porque ella misma lo consideraba una invasión a la intimidad.

\- Déjate de jueguecitos mentales, Haru... - protestó.

\- Sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad, Yui? Terminarás por perder al hombre de tu vida porque eres como una ostra diminuta que quiere esconderse en la arena. Sal de ahí y enfréntate al mundo de una vez, querida mía... porque si no lo haces, la vida pasará a tu lado y ni siquiera sabrás lo que ha ocurrido.

\- ¿Eso es lo que tú haces? - preguntó Yui, cruzándose de brazos - No quiero ser grosera contigo, Haru-chan, pero no recuerdo que tu vida social sea mucho más interesante que la mía de un tiempo a esta parte.

\- Nuestra situación es distinta, Yui-chan; lo sabes de sobra - el fuego de los ojos de Haruka se apagó - Yo me arriesgué con el amor y no salió bien... quedé como una estúpida, pero al menos lo intenté. Luché por lo que deseaba, o por lo que en ese momento pensé que deseaba.

Yui suspiró, se sentía culpable.

\- Discúlpame, Haru-chan. Siento haber dicho eso. Me siento como una idiota...

\- Ara ara, tú no eres idiota... eres mi mejor amiga. Sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti - dijo con voz dulce - Si encuentras el amor, puede que yo encuentre el valor necesario para dar otra oportunidad a un hombre.

\- Sabes que Sousuke era un imbécil, ¿verdad, Haru-chan? Un ciego y un estúpido imbécil...

\- Por supuesto que lo sé.

Haruka la miró con humor, pero Yui supo que todavía no había superado el dolor de su relación con aquel arribista.

\- No te sigue llamando, ¿verdad?

Haruka arrugó la boca.

\- Me sigue llamando y yo le sigo diciendo que me deje en paz, pero esa cara bonita se niega a entender que ya no me interesa - explicó - En fin, dejemos ese asunto. No quiero hablar de él.

\- Lo comprendo...

\- Bueno, como está lloviendo y vamos a tener una tarde tranquila, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa? - Dijo Haruka, cambiando de conversación - Esta noche tenemos nuestra cena especial de Takoyaki... y mientras estemos allí, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado, pero todo. Puede que haya más de lo que has notado, algo importante que te ha pasado desapercibido.

Haru caminó hasta la mesa y ordenó las barajas de tarot y la selección de cristales sin labrar, cuyas caras reflejaban la suave luz de la tarde de lluvia con un alarde de colores intensos.

\- Beatrice empieza su turno a las cuatro, así que podré salir antes de lo normal. - continuó - Pasaré por tu casa a las cinco.

Yui se puso la chaqueta y se colgó el bolso en el hombro.

\- Gracias, Haru-chan...

Abrió la puerta del local, cuyas campanillas tintinearon, y salió a la tarde neblinosa y gris. Había dejado de llover, así que Yui disfrutó de la brisa fresca y del suave olor del campo, mezclado con el más acre de la ciudad, mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

Caminaba a buen ritmo, admirando la arquitectura antigua de la zona, con sus fachadas desgastadas pero bien cuidadas y sus enormes robles y sauces, cuyas raíces sobresalían por la acera como si estuvieran buscando el sol.

Aprovechó la ocasión para despejarse un poco o, más bien, para intentarlo. El sol empezaba a salir entre las nubes y a lo lejos se había formado un arco iris, que se recortaba contra un fondo absolutamente azul y prístino. Pero cuando ya había recorrido dos manzanas y estaba a otras dos de su casa, tuvo la extraña sensación de no estar sola. Y no la tuvo precisamente por la anciana que arreglaba unas flores en un jardín, ni por el padre e hijo que sacaban de paseo a su perro.

La sensación se hizo más intensa. La puso tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de tropezar en una baldosa suelta, aunque conocía tan bien el camino que podría hacerlo dormida y con los ojos cerrados.

Miró hacia atrás y no vio a nadie, pero la sensación siguió con ella y le recordó las pesadillas de su infancia: monstruos terribles que la acechaban, la seguían y, finalmente, la alcanzaban. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, estaba aterrorizada y su pulso se había acelerado tanto que podía oírlo con claridad.

Sacó la llave a toda prisa y abrió la puerta. En cuanto entró, cerró y echó la cadena.

Se apoyó en la fresca madera de la puerta y dejó el bolso en el suelo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Después, echó un vistazo al salón y se animó enseguida: Haru la había ayudado a crear un ambiente muy agradable, con una combinación perfecta de muebles de madera, telas cálidas, una alfombra persa en el entarimado oscuro, estanterías llenas de libros y cojines de colores brillantes en el sofá y en los sillones.

Oculto en un armario de diseño oriental, estaba su equipo de televisión. En una mesa baja, colocada junto a la ventana, descansaban los altavoces de su iPod y su ordenador portátil nuevo.

Aquél era su hogar, su escondite, su rincón privado en el mundo.

Yui respiró hondo y esperó a que los restos de temor desaparecieran. Contó los segundos uno a uno, convencida de que no tardaría en sentirse tan segura como siempre. Pero no fue así. El temor seguía en el fondo y le encogía el estómago.

\- Relájate - murmuró, enderezando las espalda.

No podía permitir que su desmedida imaginación la traicionara en su propia casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas, se sirvió un vaso de té helado y, acto seguido, caminó hacia el dormitorio. Las persianas, que no estaban completamente bajadas, le permitieron ver las nubes que se habían cerrado de nuevo.

Se acercó al tocador y se miró en el espejo. Se quitó los pendientes, el reloj de plata y los brazaletes. Mientras lo hacía, se acordó de una canción que Haru solía poner en el CD de la tienda y empezó a tararearla suavemente, decidida a sobreponerse al miedo. Y casi lo había conseguido cuando se estremeció de repente y las palmas de las manos se le llenaron de sudor.

Algo andaba mal. Volvía a tener la sensación de no estar sola.

Comprobó la casa y regresó al dormitorio. Naturalmente, no había nadie. Pero entonces se acordó del único lugar donde no había mirado: el armario que estaba al otro lado de la cama, justo detrás de ella.

De repente, tuvo miedo de mirar dentro. Y también fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no había cerrado todas las ventanas. Vivía en un vecindario tan tranquilo que se había vuelto descuidada.

\- Los monstruos no existen - murmuró.

Sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto. Se sentía como si estuviera en mitad de una pesadilla, como fuera una hoja frágil, atrapada en la furia destructiva de una tormenta.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el abrecartas de plata que Haru le había regalado en Navidades. Oyó un crujido en el entarimado del salón.

Contuvo la respiración y miró nuevamente el espejo. A su espalda, a los pies de la cama, vio una figura alta, de más de dos metros de altura. Estaba cubierta de pelo. Tenía unos colmillos enormes y una cabeza que se parecía espantosamente a la de un lobo.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. La bestia saltó sobre Yui y el abrecartas cayó al suelo, al igual que ella y su atacante.

A pesar de sus intentos desesperados por resistirse, era tan fuerte que la redujo con facilidad y le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Tenía unos ojos rojos oscuros y sin vida, como los de una muñeca. Olía a bosque y a algo irreconocible, ácido.

Yui intentó gritar otra vez; y aunque tal vez lo hizo, no oyó nada salvo los latidos aterrorizados de su corazón.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Eres una presa de lo más jugosa...

La voz sonó profunda y gutural. Sus largos colmillos blancos brillaban bajo la luz tenue del dormitorio.

Casi parecía sonreír. Y por alguna razón, eso le asustó más.

\- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó ella, en pánico.

Estaba tan fuera de sí que su propia voz sonó profunda y algo demoníaca.

La bestia soltó una carcajada.

\- Mi dulce, dulcísima Caperucita Roja... ¿Acaso tu nuevo amigo no te ha hablado de mí? Pensé que ese mestizo te habría avisado.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Yui, incapaz de moverse - ¿Y de qué tenía que avisarme?

\- ¿No sabes lo que hacen los Cazadores, pequeña humana?

\- ¿Los cazadores? - dijo ella, asustada hasta el punto de sentirse enferma - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Tu nuevo amigo se dedica a perseguir a los míos y a darnos muerte como si fuéramos animales, sólo porque aceptamos nuestra naturaleza, porque no tenemos miedo de asumir nuestras inclinaciones naturales - explicó, acercándole la cara a la nariz - Pero ahora que lo pienso, esto es bastante extraño... El Mukami no suele buscarse hembras como tú. Tiene otros gustos.

La bestia le dedicó una sonrisa maligna, enseñándole unas fauces que parecían prometer un horror espantoso.

Después, se apartó un poco, la observó detenidamente y se volvió a inclinar sobre ella. Yui sintió que le lamía el cuello y que después jugueteaba con su oreja.

Soltó un gemido, sin poder evitarlo, y el monstruo rió.

\- No, no suele salir con mujeres como tú. - le susurró al oído. - Pero de todos modos disfrutaré cuando te devore, preciosa.

_**Continuará... **_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **

_"Los monstruos no existen. Los monstruos no existen. Los monstruos no existen." _

Yui se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras el peso tremendo del hombre lobo la aplastaba contra el suelo de la habitación. Sabía que debía luchar, forcejear, gritar, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir allí, paralizada.

El pánico se había extendido por sus extremidades como una droga, entumeciéndole el cuerpo y acelerando tanto su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de la caja torácica.

Toda una vida de pesadillas espantosas, llenas de colmillos y garras afiladas, dominó su mente. Como si estuviera atrapada en la tela de una araña.

\- Cuanto más te lamo aquí - dijo la bestia, refiriéndose a su cuello - , más delicioso y más intenso es el aroma de tu miedo.

_"No, no, no. Esto no puede ser real. Esto no puede ser real. No puede". _

Su enorme cabeza se alzó y sus gigantescos y peludos hombros se movieron cuando la criatura descendió hacia su pecho, arañándola levemente con la punta de sus colmillos. Yui sentía el calor intenso de sus garras, que le aferraban las muñecas.

\- Te diré una cosa... ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco y descubrimos hasta dónde soy capaz de aterrorizarte?

Yui se preguntó cómo podría aterrorizarla más si ya estaba muerta de miedo. Había descubierto que era una cobarde y la sensación le quemaba en el estómago como el ácido, pero por mucho que intentaba rebelarse, no era capaz de superar su miedo.

Y él lo sabía.

El hombre lobo sonrió, ladeó la cabeza y la observó detenidamente, olfateando su aroma.

\- Eres tan tímida, pequeña... Eso no me sirve. Disfruto mucho más de mis comidas cuando tienen cierto carácter.

La bestia se rió de su propia broma. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y derramó unas lágrimas.

Se había equivocado terriblemente. Los monstruos existían; no eran un producto de su imaginación, sino seres reales.

Más de una vez se había preguntado por las cosas extrañas que había visto y oído en la tienda de Haruka, pero en el fondo, nunca había pensado que fueran verdad. Las leyendas estaban por todas partes; en las películas, en los libros, hasta en los periódicos. Su propia madre había creído siempre en las cosas sobrenaturales, en cosas que estaban más allá de la existencia normal. Cuando Yui era una niña, la llevaba a todos los estrenos de películas de vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas.

Más tarde, con el paso de los años, llegó a la conclusión de que la obsesión de su madre con esas cuestiones no era más que una forma de huir de los disgustos de la vida. Sin embargo, Yui había sido una niña tan miedosa que empezó a tener pesadillas. Haru la había ayudado a superarlo, pero había miedos que seguían en el fondo de su mente.

Ahora, mucho tiempo después, resultaba que su madre había estado en lo cierto al advertirle que sus pesadillas tenían un fondo de verdad.

Su madre no era una loca, pero Yui no le había creído nunca. Y cuando por fin le creía, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba a punto de morir.

* * *

Yuma volvió a mirar el papel y a leer el nombre escrito.

_Yui Komori _

Pasó el pulgar por encima de las letras, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa de franela y pronunció sus sílabas una por una.

Yui. Un nombre poco habitual para una mujer poco habitual. Una mujer que podía volver loco a un hombre. Una mujer que podía destruirlo.

Pensó que lo más inteligente que podía hacer era marcharse de allí y olvidarla. Pero no debía de ser muy inteligente, porque no tenía intención de marcharse. O tal vez, no estaba pensando con la cabeza sino con otra cosa.

Se recostó en el asiento del todoterreno, con un cigarrillo entre el pulgar y el índice del brazo que tenía apoyado en la ventanilla. Cuando Yui salió del restaurante, le pidió a Shu que fuera a buscar el vehículo. Entretanto, él siguió a Yui a pie; primero hasta la tienda donde trabajaba y, poco después, hasta su domicilio. Una vez allí, llamó a su amigo por teléfono y le dijo donde estaba.

En ese momento, Shu y él estaban vigilando un edificio de estilo victoriano, una mansión que sus dueños habían dividido en pisos.

Yuma todavía no entendía por qué se había comportado de una forma tan extraña en el restaurante. La emoción, el deseo y la necesidad de poner a salvo a Yui lo habían cegado por completo. Sabía que Ritcher iría tras ella si tenía ocasión, y estaba tan inquieto que se había comportado como un idiota. Lógicamente, Yui se había asustado y se había ido.

Pero eso no explicaba que siguieran allí. Si el bienestar de Yui era lo único que le preocupaba, podría haber llamado a Ayato y Subaru, dos de sus compañeros, para que la protegieran. Y al final los había llamado, pero para que vigilaran la tienda.

Golpeó el volante, nervioso, y se preguntó qué diablos le estaba pasando. La vida le había gastado una broma pesada. Cualquiera que lo conociera bien sabía que lo último que deseaba era una compañera. Y mucho menos, una compañera pequeña, frágil y humana.

Una vez más, se dijo que sería mejor que arrancara y se marchara de allí. Pero no podía. Todo lo sucedido durante los siete años anteriores, todas las lecciones que había aprendido e incluso todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo de no acabar como Azusa. se habían esfumado en unos pocos minutos.

Se maldijo de nuevo, echó una calada larga al cigarrillo y contempló el rayo que en ese momento iluminó el cielo.

A su lado, Shu se cruzó de brazos y bostezó.

\- ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? - preguntó - No hemos comido nada y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Yuma miró el edificio de apartamentos. Por culpa de los truenos, no alcanzaba a oír nada del interior. Y si empezaba a llover con más fuerza, tampoco podría seguir el olor de Yui.

\- Ve a buscar algo de comer. - murmuró - Seguro hay algún bar a poca distancia.

\- No pretenderás que coma una hamburguesa o algo por el estilo. ¿Sabes cuánta grasa tienen esas cosas?

\- Quemamos tantas calorías que la grasa no te debería preocupar - observó.

\- ¿Y mis arterias, qué? - dijo el vampiro de ojos azules - Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué pasa con Ritcher? Se supone que deberíamos estar siguiendo a ese sádico.

Yuma no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Seguían a Antonhy Ritcher desde cuatro semanas antes, cuando encontraron el cadáver descuartizado de una joven prostituta. Se suponía que debían encontrarlo y darle muerte.

Era una carrera contrarreloj. Debían eliminar la amenaza antes de que tuviera ocasión de elegir otra víctima. Además, Yuma sabía que Ritcher aprovecharía cualquier punto débil y lo usaría contra sus perseguidores. Los de su clase eran así. Si los había estado observando y había visto su reacción al encontrarse con Yui, actuaría contra ella.

Yuma no lo podía permitir. Por eso había llamado a Ayato y Subaru. Ellos vigilarían el establecimiento de la amiga de Yui mientras Shu y él vigilaban la casa.

\- Eres consiente de que la has puesto en un grave peligro, ¿Verdad? - dijo Shu.

\- Si la toca, morirá - gruñó Yuma. - Lo sabe de sobra.

\- No tiene nada que perder, Yuma-kun. Ya está condenado a muerte. Puede morir esta noche o dentro de unas semanas. Pero Ritcher sabe que al final lo encontraremos y lo mataremos. - comentó. - Además, te odia tanto que es capaz de atacarte donde más te duele sólo para hacerte sufrir.

\- Si quiere llegar a ella, tendrá que pasar por encima de nosotros.

Shu soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Ahora somos héroes medievales, dispuestos a enfrentarnos a dragones y a arriesgar nuestras vidas por ayudar a una dama en peligro? Por todos los diablos, Yuma... si es así, espero que nos santifiquen, nos nombren caballeros o nos premien con lo que sea de rigor en estos casos. - ironizó el joven de ojos azules.

Yuma pensó que él no era un héroe, ni mucho menos un santo.

Suspiró con pesadez, hundió los hombros y lanzó una mirada cauta al cielo, esperando el rayo siguiente.

* * *

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad. Otro trueno sonó en la distancia, rompiendo el silencio opresivo de la tarde y anunciando la llegada inminente de la tormenta.

Las sombras del dormitorio de Yui se volvieron más oscuras, llenando cada rincón, cubriendo sus cuerpos con un color gris desolado mientras el hombre lobo hacía todo lo posible por asustarla más.

\- Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este día, Caperucita.

La bestia acercó la cabeza y le acarició la nariz con la punta de su hocico brillante de humedad. Sus ojos rojos y vacíos la miraron a sólo unos milímetros de distancia, tan cerca que Yui pudo ver todos y cada uno de los pelos de sus pestañas.

Su visión era terrorífica. Una mezcla de cuerpo de hombre y de lobo, cubierto de pelo oscuro y con unos músculos enormes. Su pecho era tremendamente grande y sus miembros, largos, poderosos y terminados en garras. En cuanto a su cabeza, no tenía ni asomo de humanidad: era la cabeza de un lobo, con las fauces y los colmillos de un lobo.

La bestia frotó las caderas contra el vientre de Yui.

\- Ahora que estamos aquí, no sé por dónde empezar - continuó, sarcástico. - ¿Te degüello? ¿O me doy un festín con este cuerpo tan delicado que tienes? Podría penetrarte y destrozarte por dentro, de tal manera que sigas viva y sangrando hasta que acabe contigo.

Dejó de hablar durante unos segundos y la miró como si estuviera imaginando la escena. Después, añadió:

\- Supongo que sería muy divertido; tendría una buena historia que contar... - sonrió, dejando caer un reguero de saliva de sus fauces. - Y no creo que a Yuma le guste compartir sus juguetes.

Yui no pudo creer lo que oía. Yuma. El joven del restaurante.

Sin embargo, Yui tardó poco en atar cabos. El amigo de Yuma había insinuado que ella estaba en peligro.

Su suerte con los hombres no podía ser peor de lo que era.

De repente, sintió una furia incontenible. La bestia le lamió asquerosamente la cara y apretó el hocico contra su oreja.

\- Si, creo que disfrutaré contándoselo al Mukami. Casi tanto como voy a disfrutar contigo, torturándote hasta que pidas clemencia.

Yui se sorprendió a si misma con un comentario irónico.

\- ¿Tu madre no te dijo que con la comida no se juega?

El hombre lobo la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Vaya, vaya... así que al final resulta que tienes carácter. Me alegro.

Yui se preguntó qué podía hacer. Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de encontrar una respuesta, él le echó el aliento en la cara.

\- Para satisfacer tu curiosidad, te diré que mi querida madre era una bruja que traicionó a mi padre y murió en la cama de un vampiro. Los muy idiotas ni siquiera lo vieron llegar... - declaró la bestia, sonriendo. - Mi padre me dijo que ella todavía estaba gritando, en medio del clímax, cuando él le rebanó la garganta.

\- Dios mío...

Yui supo que jamas olvidaría aquella escena. Si lograba sobrevivir al hombre lobo, formaría parte de sus pesadillas hasta el fin de sus días.

\- Se llevó un recuerdo de ella. - continuó el lobo. - Y estoy pensando que yo debería hacer lo mismo. Matar a la mujer de Yuma es un placer que querré recordar. Pero, ¿Qué debería elegir? - murmuró, mirándola con intensidad. - ¿Un mechón de tu cabello? ¿Un dedo, quizá? Eso sería divertido... se lo podría restregar a nuestro amigo Mukami por la cara. Y le dolería mucho, porque te desea con toda su alma. Moriría sabiendo que donde él fracasó, yo tuve éxito.

La bestia bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho y sacó una lengua larga y rosada con la que le lamió un pezón, por encima de la ropa.

Yui se estremeció, hizo un gesto de asco y sintió una furia muy extraña que crecía en lo más profundo de su ser. Después, oyó un aullido terrible, ensordecedor, y cayó en la cuenta de que el sonido no procedía de la gargante del hombre lobo, sino de la suya.

\- ¡Suéltame! - rugió.

Notó que sus músculos se tensaban. Estaba a punto de estallar.

La bestia le enseñó los colmillos y entrecerró sus ojos rojos, crueles y vacíos.

\- Creo que nos lo deberíamos tomar con calma... - murmuró, satisfecho.

Le acarició la cara con una garra, observó detenidamente sus rasgos y dijo:

\- Pensemos un momento. Hasta es posible que el Mukami esté fuera, esperándonos; se cree muy listo, pero yo he llegado antes que él y ni siquiera lo sabe. Podría poseerte... y dejar tus restos para que los encuentre más tarde. Una idea magnífica, ¿No crees?

\- Eres... ¡Repugnante!

Yui le escupió en la cara.

El hombre lobo solo rió.

\- Y tú estás muertas de miedo. - afirmó - No sé si lo has entendido antes, pero el miedo me alimenta, cariño. Cuanto más asustada estés, más satisfactoria será mi recompensa.

\- ¿Tu... recompensa?

\- Yuma me quitó algo hace mucho tiempo y he estado esperando el momento de devolverle el favor - respondió. - Como ahora está aquí, tengo intención de disfrutar cada segundo.

La bestia le soltó las manos y se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella. Ya acercaba las garras a sus vaqueros cuando Yui reaccionó por fin y se dejó llevar por el instinto se supervivencia.

Con más rapidez de la que se habría creído capaz, dobló las rodillas, plantó los pies en el suelo y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba. El hombre lobo pesaba tanto que apenas logró moverlo, pero logró que se inclinara hacia la izquierda. Acto seguido, sin perder el tiempo, repitió el movimiento otra vez y liberó la pierna derecha. Cuando su enemigo perdió el equilibrio, Yui extendió un brazo y palpó el suelo en busca del abrecartas que se le había caído.

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron el instrumento de plata, lo agarró firmemente por la empuñadura, se giró y hundió la hoja en el duro cuello de la bestia. Él soltó un rugido inhumano y ella retorció en abrecartas para ahondar la herida.

El hombre lobo cayó sobre Yui, aplastándola contra el suelo. Uno de sus poderosos brazos la golpeó en la cara y sus gafas salieron volando. Él intentó morderla con sus letales mandíbulas; Yui logró apartarse a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que le estampara la cabeza con la base del tocador.

\- ¡Aaaarg! - gritó Yui, apretando sus dientes.

Con la palma de la mano, empujó el abrecartas más adentro y se resistió a la tentación de soltarlo cuando la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones y le manchó la mano.

El hombre lobo empezó a emitir sonidos guturales, monstruosos y grotescos, como salidos de las profundidades del infierno.

\- ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ! - exclamó ella, aterrada incluso de si misma.

De repente, Yui oyó un estruendo y gritos procedentes del exterior. La bestia también debió de oírlos, porque giró la cabeza y soltó un aullido tan fuerte que la puerta y las ventanas temblaron.

Unos segundos después, apareció un ser alto y extrañamente familiar que agarró al hombre lobo y se lo quitó de encima. Yui aprovechó la ocasión para tomar aire; los pulmones le dolían por falta de oxígeno.

Intentó ver lo que sucedía, pero la cabeza le dolía tanto y todo pasó tan deprisa que le costó mucho. Se apartó, se colocó en posición fetal y miró a su alrededor. Habían dos nuevos seres parecidos a ráfagas negras que luchaban contra el lobo. Gruñían, aullaban y soltaban dentelladas y maldiciones mientras luchaban y destrozaban los muebles. Yui se quedó perpleja cuando vio lo que parecía ser un brazo de hombre normal y corriente, pero sus uñas afiladas como garras. Luego se oyó un chasquido intenso, como de un hueso al romperse. Fue tan estremecedor que se le revolvió el estómago.

Entonces, la ventana saltó por los aires.

\- ¡Huye! ¡Corre tanto como puedas! - gritó de nuevo esa voz conocida. - ¡Pero te encontraré y te mataré!

Yui parpadeó, intentando apartar las gotas de sudor que le caían sobre los ojos. Por primera vez, pudo ver el rostro del ser que le había salvado la vida, el ser que ahora estaba arrodillado junto a ella y que le tomaba el pulso, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

\- Eres tú... - dijo, asombrada.

\- Tranquila. Descansa un poco.

Él la miró. En su expresión quedaban restos de ferocidad, de ira, de un instinto depredador y salvaje que estaba en todas las líneas de su cuerpo y hasta en sus ojos, que a Yui le parecieron diferentes. Ahora parecían más rojos que marrones. Y tenían una intensidad primitiva que la hizo sentirse incómodamente sensible.

Cuando se quiso dar cuanta, Yui estaba abrazada al pecho más grande que había sentido nunca.

El calor de aquellos músculos, sólidos y bien definidos bajo una camiseta empapada de sudor, le resultó tan placentero que estuvo a punto de gemir: pero se contuvo y permaneció en silencio.

Enseguida, oyó la voz del compañero de su salvador.

\- He echado un vistazo a la manzana, pero no hay un alma. Parece que nadie se ha enterado, de modo que la policía no nos molestará... - Dijo. - He vuelto a poner la puerta en su sitio. Se caería con una simple ráfaga de viento, pero engañará a cualquiera que pase por la calle hasta que la saquemos de aquí.

Unos dedos fuertes e increíblemente capaces apartaron el pelo de la cara de Yui.

\- Tendrá que servir de momento. - Dijo Yuma.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó su amigo de ojos azules.

Yuma le acarició la frente y las mejillas.

\- Bastante asustada, pero Ritcher no la ha mordido. Supongo que el muy canalla estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, esperando a que volviera de la tienda. ¿Cómo es posible que la haya encontrado tan deprisa?

\- Oh, vamos, ya sabes que tiene muchos contactos. Además, si ella frecuenta el restaurante donde la conocimos, sólo ha tenido que entrar y sacarle el nombre y su apellido a cualquiera. - declaró Shu. - Seguro que ha encontrado su dirección en Internet. Apenas habrá tardado unos minutos.

Yuma gruñó mientras pasaba las manos por el cuerpo de Yui. No parecía muy convencido de que se encontrara realmente bien.

Yui intentó no estremecerse, pero fracasó. Yuma olía maravillosamente. Era un aroma intenso, perverso, exquisito, un aroma pecaminoso que llenaba sus sentidos y que casi podría sentir en la punta de la lengua.

Sabía que todo aquello era muy extraño, pero borró la preocupación de su mente porque le encantaba estar entre sus brazos. Si pensaba demasiado, tendría que apartarse. Y no quería.

\- De todas formas, da igual cómo la haya conseguido. - Continuó Shu, que puso los brazos en jarras - Ahora tenemos un problema mucho mayor, Yuma... Afuera es de día. Ritcher ha cambiado de forma sin necesidad de la noche. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Significa que esto no va a ser pan comido. - gruñó bajo el castaño.

Yuma seguía comprobando el estado físico de Yui. Le pasó una mano dura y caliente por el costado y le palpó las costillas, acercándose maravillosamente a uno de sus senos. Si no hubiera estado tan aturdida, se habría movido un poco, le habría agarrado la mano y la habría puesto justo donde lo deseaba.

\- Si, entre otras cosas. - comentó el rubio. - Pero sobre todo, significa que aquí está pasando algo más grave de lo que habíamos imaginado. Aunque Ritcher sea un hombre lobo de pura raza, es imposible que un tipo de su edad haya aprendido a transformarse a la luz del sol. Además, ¿Cómo es posible que no detectáramos su olor en la calle? Estaba delante de nuestras narices, pero si ella no hubiera gritado, no nos habríamos dado cuenta. Demonios, Yuma, todos los vampiros podrían darse cuenta de que estaría aquí. Pero su olor...

\- No sé lo que pasa con su olor. Puedo notarlo aquí dentro, en la casa, pero es mucho más leve de lo que debería y está mezclado con algo más intenso que me quema la nariz. - dijo Yuma. - Pero no me preocupa lo poderoso que sea ni que pueda transformarse en cualquier momento. Cuando le ponga las manos encima, pagará el precio de haberla tocado.

Shu permaneció un momento en silencio. Después, miró a Yui y preguntó:

\- ¿No le vas a explicar lo que somos?

En cuanto oyó la frase, Yui tuvo una revelación. De repente todas las cosas tenían sentido. Acababa de encontrar la pieza del rompecabezas que siempre le había faltado.

Antes de que Yuma pudiera contestar la pregunta, Yui se apartó de él con movimientos lentos y carentes de coordinación. Volvía a estar dominada por el miedo.

\- Ya sé lo que son. - dijo.

Sus palabras sonaron lejanas, extremadamente débiles, en poco más de un susurro.

Yuma la miró con calma. Ella retrocedió, apoyándose en las manos y en las rodillas, hasta que chocó contra la pared.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó él.

Yuma se levantó con la elegancia y la rapidez de un depredador.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraron? - preguntó ella, con la voz ronca y hueca por el pánico. - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Al notar el miedo en su voz, la expresión de Yuma cambió y se volvió menos intensa, como si una cortina se hubiera cerrado sobre él.

\- Dudo que me creas. - contestó. - Pero te he seguido para mantenerte fuera de peligro. Estaba fuera, vigilando el edificio, cuando oímos que gritabas.

\- He visto... unas afiladas... como garras... - murmuró ella.

Yui apartó la vista a Yuma y echó un vistazo a su dormitorio, completamente destrozado. Ya no era el lugar agradable y cómodo que había sido, sino una especie de matadero lleno de sangre. La ventana por donde había escapado la bestia estaba rota. Incluso la puerta se había salido de sus goznes.

\- ¡Son hombres lobo! ¡Como él! - los acusó.

Shu hizo un ruido extraño, como la alarma de un programa de televisión cuando te equivocas de respuesta. Yui lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y a la defensiva.

\- No somos hombres lobo, somos vampiros. - dijo el rubio de ojos azules, mirándola impasible. - Pero si hablas de que somos monstruos... si, si lo somos.

Yuma inclinó la cabeza un poco y la observó.

\- Somos vampiros... pero no somos monstruos como él.

\- Entonces, es verdad que he visto esas garras... tus garras... - dijo ella. - Cuando estabas luchando con ese monstruo, se llame como se llame.

\- Ritcher. Se llama Anthony Ritcher. Y en cuanto a las garras que has visto, podrían ser las mías o las de Shu.

Yuma se encogió de hombros con toda naturalidad, como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan trivial como el tiempo.

\- De día, los vampiros y hombres lobo no se pueden transformar por completo. - Continuó él. - De hecho, a Ritcher le debería pasar lo mismo que a nosotros.

\- Comprendo. De modo que de día sólo se pueden transformar a medias... Cuánto me alegro. - ironizó ella. - Ya me siento mucho más tranquila.

Yuma entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente para ponerla en su sitio.

\- No pretendo que te sientas mejor. - afirmó. - Sólo intento que sigas con vida.

Yui soltó un gemido de incredulidad.

\- ¿Y esperas que te crea?

\- Me creerías si te tranquilizaras un momento y prestaras atención a lo que te dice tu instinto. Yo no soy el malo de esta historia. Soy el único que te puede mantener a salvo.

\- ¿Mantenerme a salvo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dándome un susto de muerte? - preguntó, con voz temblorosa. - No, no te creo.

Yuma suspiró.

\- Ni quería asustarte antes, cuando nos conocimos, ni quiero asustarte ahora. Sólo quiero que estés bien, Yui.

Ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas mi nombre?

Él se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó un papel, sosteniéndolo con el pulgar y el corazón. Era un resguardo de Yui, el que llevaba en el libro como marca páginas.

Yui lo miró y clavó sus ojos en Yuma.

\- Se te cayó en el restaurante. - explicó él.

\- Se me cayó... - repitió ella.

Yuma observó en silencio durante unos segundos y dijo:

\- Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad?

Yui sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo engañarse hasta el punto de creer que entre elos no había una especie de conexión. Su instinto se lo estaba diciendo a gritos. Y ella se negaba a escuchar.

\- Maldita sea, Yui, no nos hagas esto. - declaró Yuma con furia súbita. - Sé lo que sientes. No mientas.

\- Te equivocas... - murmuró ella débilmente, incapaz de pensar con claridad. - Mira... lo siento mucho, en serio. Lo lamento de verdad, pero... no puedo seguir con esto. Sencillamente, no puedo.

Él bajó la cabeza y clavó la vista en el suelo, pensativo. Segundos después, cuando su voz volvió a sonar, lo hizo con dulzura.

\- Todo el mundo tiene miedo de los vampiros y licántropos, cariño. Al principio.

\- No, tú no lo entiendes - se defendió ella, insegura. - No es que tenga miedo, es que estoy aterrorizada. Tengo pesadillas desde niña... todo el tiempo. Yo... no, no puedo...

Yuma dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que se ponía tensa.

\- Es demasiado tarde, Yui. No puedo dejarte sola. Ritcher no se detendrá hasta atraparte.

\- Esto es una locura...

\- Escúchame, por favor. Aquí hay más de lo que parece... entre nosotros se ha establecido una conexión profunda y demasiado complicada para explicártela ahora. - dijo. - Pero si Ritcher lo sabe, o si simplemente lo sospecha, no cederá hasta acabar contigo.

Yui tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Yuma la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Yui se sintió como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera introducido en su mente y fuera testigo directo de su caos.

\- Porque eres perfecta para llegar a mí. - respondió.

Yui se abrazó a sus rodillas y miró a Yuma y a Shu.

\- ¿Y qué quiere de ti? ¿Por qué te busca?

Yuma se acuclilló delante de ella.

\- Porque soy lo que soy y tengo el trabajo que tengo. - explicó. - Me dedico a cazar y a matar licántropos como Ritcher, hombres lobo descontrolados. Eso es lo que hacemos. Somos Cazadores. Shu es mi compañero.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de hombres lobo descontrolados?

Como Yuma tardó en responder, Yui se giró hacia Shu. Pero el rubio la miró con dureza. Era evidente que no tenía intención de entrar en detalles.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ustedes me metieron en este lío! - protestó. - Merezco una explicación. Quiero saber lo que está pasando.

\- Los descontrolados son licántropos que se han dejado llevar. - dijo Yuma, al fin.

\- ¿Licántropos que se han dejado llevar? No lo entiendo...

\- Hombres lobo que se dejan dominar por sus instintos depredadores y cazan humanos para alimentarse. Cuando empiezan, ya no se pueden detener... la sensación de matar y devorar es muy adictiva, los vampiros también la sufren. No tienen miedo ni conciencia. Y como Ritcher se ha fijado en ti, te seguirá a cualquier parte.

\- Dios mío...

\- Por eso tenemos que sacarte de aquí, Yui. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro y asegurarnos de que no te encuentre sola la próxima vez que ataque. - Sentenció.

Yui sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿A un lugar seguro? ¡Será una broma...!

Yuma se levantó, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

Yui se fijó en él. Parecía tan humano, no aparentaba ser un vampiro... o lo que sea que sea en ese momento.

\- No, pero tampoco pareces un...

\- ¿Un monstruo? - preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Yui notó un brillo de dolor en su mirada. Shu se apoyó en el marcó de la puerta y murmuró algo poco halagador. Ella se sintió tan avergonzada que se ruborizó al instante.

\- No, eso no es lo que iba a decir. - mintió. - No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Yuma, dedicándole una mirada intensa. - Tch, tus pensamientos son tan obvios que los llevas escritos en la cara, Yui. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan fácil de interpretar.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes? - lo desafió. - No sabes nada de mí.

Yuma resopló.

\- Ni tú de mí, querida. Pero eso no impide que estés llena de prejuicios.

Yui estaba demasiado asustada para pensar con claridad. Y sin embargo, había algo muy reconfortante en aquel gigante altanero.

Una vez más, tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero se resistió a ella.

Aquello era completamente ridículo.

\- Yo... creo que voy a vomitar...

Se levantó a duras penas, se llevó las manos al estómago y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Yuma hacía ademán de seguirla. Shu lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

\- Dale tiempo, Yuma. - dijo el rubio de ojos azules. - Ha tenido una experiencia... difícil.

\- Sí, bueno... - gruñó Yuma.

Yui entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_**Continuará... **_


	5. Capitulo 4

_Antes de comenzar al capitulo, agradezco a mi mejor amigo por ayudarme a escribir este. Fue muy duro por que tuvimos que comenzar de cero y lo terminamos una hora antes de subirlo. Si lees esto, muchas gracias por todo. _

**Capitulo 4**

A Yui le pareció una situación de lo más irónica. Para exorcizar los demonios de su pasado, había tenido que descubrir que eran reales. Y sorprendentemente, había sobrevivido.

Haru había cerrado pronto la tienda y los Kirishima la habían llevado a su casa para mantenerla a salvo de su peor pesadilla. Yui estaba sentada en el borde del canapé, contándoles su fantástica historia. Haruka y Ruki se habían acomodado delante de ella.

\- Al final, abrí el grifo del lavado para que no oyeran que abría la ventana. Después, salté al callejón y corrí hasta la tienda. - concluyó.

Yui había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para saltar por la ventana. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ritcher la estuviera esperando, pero no podía quedarse allí y permitir que Yuma y Shu se la llevaran.

Mientras corría hacia la tienda, atajando por callejuelas secundarias, se preguntó si debía llamar a la policía. Pero habría sido absurdo. No podía decir que la había atacado un hombre lobo y que dos vampiros le habían salvado la vida. La habrían tomado por una loca.

Yui tomó aire y clavó la vista en la taza de té que tenía entre las manos. Le preocupaba que ni Haruka ni Ruki le creyeran, pero sus amigos la miraban con inquietud y comprensión.

\- Sé que parece imposible... - continuó en un susurro - Pero es verdad. Me gustaría que fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo es.. Todo es absolutamente cierto. Hasta la última palabra.

Haru se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- Hiciste lo correcto en venir a buscarnos, Yui-chan. Y te creemos. A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que no hay nada imposible.

Yui se sintió totalmente aliviada.

\- ¿Me creen? ¿En serio?

Ruki asintió y la miró con toda la calidez de sus ojos azules.

\- Por supuesto que si, Yui-chan. Eres una persona importante para mi hermana y para mí, como si fueses nuestra familia. Y las familias tienen que estar juntas, pase lo que pase.

Yui le sonrió.

\- Sí, pero... ¿Vampiros? Es como una historia sacada de una película de terror. - acertó a decir.

En el exterior, el viento aullaba con tanta furia que la mantenía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para impedir que castañearan.

\- Yui, te he hablado muchas veces de nuestro pasado. - declaró Haru con suavidad. - Los pantanos del sur están llenos de historias de vampiros, hombres lobo y fantasmas... Ruki y yo crecimos entre esas historias, así que no nos sorprende en absoluto. Para asumir lo inexplicable, hay que tener una mente abierta.

Yui dejó la taza de té en la mesita y se secó las manos, sudorosas, en los vaqueros.

\- Ojalá fuera así de fácil para mí. - confesó. - Ya sabes que soy capaz de enfrentarme a muchas de esas cosas, pero esto... son vampiros, Haru-chan. Después de lo que me ha pasado, dudo que pueda llevar una vida normal.

Yui se cruzó de brazos y empezó a oscilar, nerviosa.

\- No estás sola, Yui. Ni Ruki ni yo te vamos a dejar en la estancia.

El viejo reloj de pared del abuelo de Haru dio unas campanadas. Al ver la hora que era, Yui miró a Ruki y preguntó:

\- ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

Ruki negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Ya te dije que me han cambiado de turno. Y me alegro mucho, porque así podré estar contigo y mi hermana y echarles un ojo.

\- Oh, Dios mío...

Yui gimió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. En sus prisas por huir de Yuma y Shu, no se le había ocurrido que estaba poniendo en peligro a Haruka y Ruki. Si Ritcher la había encontrado una vez, podría encontrarla de nuevo.

Haru se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Yui-chan?

Yui abrió los ojos. Se sentía enferma.

\- Que he cometido una estupidez al venir aquí. No podía pensar con claridad... Los he puesto en peligro, Haru. ¿Qué pasará si me encuentra?

\- ¡Si intenta algo contra ti, lo pagará muy caro, Yui! - contestó en un gruñido el joven de ojos azules.

Yui se quedó asombrada con su respuesta. Ruki ya no era un niño; se había convertido en un hombre. En un hombre fuerte, alto y de hombros anchos. En uno perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo. En uno que ardía en deseos de vérselas con Ritcher.

Pero naturalmente, Yui no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Tenía que marcharse de allí.

Habló con ellos y se lo dijo. Sin embargo, los Kirishima no le hicieron el menor caso.

\- No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más. - declaró Haruka, con expresión orgullosa.

Haru se levantó, llevó las tazas vacías a la cocina y regresó un momento después con un vaso de agua y dos píldoras pequeñas, de color azul.

\- Te quedarás aquí - afirmó. - Ven conmigo y te llevaré a la habitación de invitados. Pareces completamente agotada.

Tras diez minutos de discusión y otros diez de organización, Yui se encontró metida en un baño caliente, en la habitación de invitados. El lugar estaba cargado en vapor, y los tranquilizantes de Haruka empezaban a surtir efecto.

Mucho más relajada, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se echó agua en el pelo y en el cuello. Pero ahora estaba por otro motivo: sabía que no había huido de su casa por miedo a Yuma, sino porque sentía un deseo irrefrenable de quedase con él. Y no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Era una locura, pero deseaba a Yuma Mukami con toda su alma. De hecho, su deseo era mucho más fuerte que su miedo a él y a lo que era cuando se transformaba. Había visto sus garras brevemente, durante la pelea con Ritcher, y sabía de lo que era capaz.

Alzó la cabeza y pensó que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Pero no se podía engañar a si misma.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, a pesar de que Yuma Mukami era un vampiro, quería estar con él.

* * *

Escondido entre las sombras de la noche, Yuma apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un olmo enorme y olisqueó el fresco aire de otoño en busca del rastro de Ritcher.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la casa que estaba ante él, la casa que había estado vigilando desde que Ayato lo llamó y le dio la dirección, después de que siguiera a Yui desde la tienda. Era una construcción de dos pisos, típica en las afueras; la fachada daba a una calle llena de árboles y la parte trasera al bosque.

Por fuera, Yuma parecía en calma, concentrado en la vigilancia. Pero por dentro, estaba furioso.

No podía creer que Yui hubiera huido de él por segunda vez.

Cuando descubrió que se había escapado por la ventana del cuarto de baño, salió a la calle y la siguió a pie. Poco después, Ayato lo llamó por teléfono y le dijo que acababa de llegar a _Lovers_. Al cabo de un rato, sus compañeros la siguieron hasta la casa de Haruka Kirishima.

Yuma y Shu aparcaron el todoterreno a un par de manzanas y atajaron por el bosque, donde permanecían ocultos. Se habían preparado para pasar una noche larga y fría. El viento soplaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba tan cubierto que casi no se veía la luna.

Shu, que estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano, miró el piso superior de la casa y vio la silueta de Yui contra una de las ventanas.

\- Hay que reconocer que es todo un caso. - comentó. - Ahí la tienes, disfrutando de la calidez y la comodidad de una casa mientras nosotros pasamos la noche a la intemperie.

\- Sigo sin creer que me haya intentado engañar. - Gruñó Yuma.

Yuma encendió un cigarrillo y dio una calada larga. Estaba muy enfadado con ella, pero sobre todo estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por no haber hecho caso a su instinto. Cuando Yui se fue al cuarto de baño, supo que no debía fiarse de ella. Pero quiso concederle el beneficio de la duda. Y una vez más, le había tomado el pelo.

\- ¿Que te ha intentado engañar? - dijo Shu, sonriendo con ironía. - No lo ha intentado, amigo mío. Lo ha conseguido. Y no una, sino dos veces en el mismo día... Debo admitir que empieza a caerme bien. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería la mujer que te pusiera en tu sitio.

\- Sí, bueno... - murmuró Yuma, mirando hacia la ventana. - Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo a mi costa.

\- Para esto están los amigos, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Pero recuerda que el último ríe mejor.

Shu dejó de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó el rubio de ojos azules.

\- Que no te volveré a ayudar con cierta bruja rubita.

Shu suspiró.

\- Eres un cerco, Yuma... Eso es jugar sucio.

\- Lo que tú digas. Pero no lo olvides. - dijo Yuma, dando otra calada.

Shu se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra el árbol. Tras unos segundos de silencio, arqueó una ceja y miró a Yuma.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Esperar. Puede que Ritcher vuelva.

\- Esto está tan tranquilo que parece un cementerio. - murmuró Shu. - No se oye nada, ni los grillos... Si se acerca a la casa, lo sabremos. Aunque no captemos su olor.

Yuma asintió y miró la parte trasera de la casa.

\- Si se acerca, morirá. Me aseguraré de ello. - dijo.

\- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Ayato?

\- Sí, hablé con él mientras tú echabas un vistazo a la calle. Subaru y él se han ido a comprobar los bajos fondos, pero no han visto nada. Me dijo que Reiji y Raito siguen en Tokio, investigando el otro asesinato.

Shu frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Todavía no han atrapado a ese canalla?

\- Me temo que no. - murmuró.

Yuma se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y pensó que necesitaba darse una buena ducha. Por desgracia, tendría que esperar.

\- ¿No han encontrado su rastro?

\- No han encontrado nada de nada, pero parece ser que notaron un olor raro, ácido. Intentaron seguirlo y sólo consiguieron que les afectara el olfato... se parece a lo que nos ha pasado con Ritcher. - Comentó Yuma.

\- Los asesinatos son demasiado rituales... no encajan en los ataques típicos de los licántropos. Este asunto me da mala espina, Yuma.

\- Y a mí...

Durante las semanas anteriores habían encontrado dos cadáveres de mujeres, los dos en zonas boscosas, cerca del territorio de los hombres lobo de la especie de Ritcher, los Crestas Plateadas. Las mujeres eran rubias y de ojos azules y a las dos les habían arrancado el corazón para devorarlos.

Desde el siglo XVII, vampiros de la nobleza han hecho un tratado con los hombres lobo, creando la paz en las ciudades. Los Crestas Plateadas eran el clan de los lobos, y los vampiros era del clan Vitraex. Yuma, Shu, Raito, Reiji, Subaru y Ayato pertenecían a los cazadores de hombres lobo, que mantenían la paz entre las dos especies.

Hasta el momento, el clan de los Cazadores se las había arreglado para controlar la situación e impedir que mataran a más personas, pero Yuma sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas si no lo solucionaban pronto. No se trataba únicamente de las vidas humanas; debían impedir que la existencia de los hombres lobo se llegara a conocer: un peligro constante que aumentaba año tras año.

Además, ahora sabían algo nuevo, algo potencialmente catastrófico para todos los hombres lobo y vampiros. Ritcher había aprendido a transformarse en pleno día.

Estaba pensando en la gente con quien podía consultar el problema cuando Shu dijo:

\- Hay algo que te quería preguntar hace un rato; pero han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido ocasión.

Yuma lo miró con inquietud.

\- Adelante, Shu.

\- Sólo quería saber si lo llevas bien...

Yuma apagó el cigarrillo y contestó, con voz tensa.

\- Por supuesto que si.

Shu sacudió la cabeza, y lo miró con tristeza.

\- Vamos, Yuma... Soy tu compañero, tu mejor amigo, hombre. Puedes confiar en mí.

\- No es para tanto. - gruñó Yuma, incómodo.

\- Lo que intento decir es que... demonios, Yuma. Sé lo que piensas de estas cosas desde lo de Azusa, y sé que no querías que te pasara a ti. Pero te ha pasado y necesito saber que te encuentras bien.

\- Pues estoy bien. - afirmó.

\- ¿Seguro?

Yuma suspiró, frustrado.

\- Por mi padre, Shu. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Shu sonrió, pero mirándolo fijamente, sin dejarse engañar por el farol de su amigo.

\- La verdad.

Yuma no habría sido capaz de definir la verdad. Sólo sabía que debía mantener a Yui con vida. Después, cuando acabaran con Ritcher, podría preguntarse por sus sentimientos y tomar alguna decisión. Pero hasta entonces, su trabajo consistía en esperar, vigilar y asegurarse de que seguía a salvo.

Conocía muy bien a Ritcher. Sabía que no se rendiría hasta terminar lo que había empezado. Y cuando volviera a actuar, él estaría allí.

Tanto si le gustaba como si no, Yui Komori tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Tanto si quería estar con él como si no, la pequeña rubia se quedaría a su lado. Porque desde ese mismo momento, él le pertenecía.

* * *

\- Yui-chan, despierta... vamos, cariño, despierta. Tienes una pesadilla.

Yui oyó las palabras, pero las oyó como si estuviera sumergida en un lago. De hecho, movió los brazos y las piernas como los habría movido para nadar. Distinguía el brillo lejano de la luz del sol, pero las sombras oscuras de la pesadilla la mantenían presa.

\- ¿Le echo un poco de agua? - oyó decir a Ruki, muerto de preocupación.

\- No, no, ya se está despertando. - contestó su hermana. - Venga, Yui, vamos... Abre los ojos y mírame.

Yui respiró hondo y consiguió abrir un ojo. La luz del sol era tan intensa que casi le resultó dolorosa.

Tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Pero al menos, estaba viva.

Haru sonrió.

\- Ah, ya estás con nosotros... - dijo su amiga - Te oímos gritar en sueños y supusimos que sería otra de tus pesadillas. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien, bien. - jadeó.

\- Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan... - comentó Ruki.

El joven se pasó una mano por el pelo y salió de la habitación de invitados para que tuvieran más intimidad.

Yui miró a Haru. Se había vestido y maquillado. Tenía muy buen aspecto, aunque sabía que Ruki y ella se habían turnado de noche para vigilarla.

\- Siento ser una molestia. - se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable y desorientada. - Si pudieras prestarme algo de ropa, me vestiré deprisa y estaré en la tienda en quince minutos.

Haruka la miró con cierta sorpresa.

\- Por supuesto que te puedo prestar ropa. - Aseguró. - Pero, ¿Estás segura de que te sientes con fuerzas?

Yui asintió.

\- Lo último que necesito es quedarme aquí y dedicarme a darle vueltas a la cabeza. - le confesó.

Haru cruzó los brazos sobre su camisa negra, de seda.

\- Lo comprendo, pero creo que no deberías salir de casa. Ruki se quedará contigo. No te preocupes.

Yui sonrió, intentando parecer animada.

\- No, no, lo digo en serio... si me quedo, me volveré loca de preocupación. Me ducharé rápidamente y me iré contigo. Me sentará bien.

\- De acuerdo, como quieras. Si estás segura...

Haruka caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, se apoyó en el marco. Sus brazaletes tintinearon como campanillas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le digo a Ruki que vaya con un amigo a tu casa y traiga tus cosas? - preguntó.

Yui sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba la idea de que alguien entrara a aquel lugar. Podría ser peligroso.

\- No, todavía no. Esperemos un par de días.

Yui supo en ese momento que no podría volver a vivir en esa casa, no después de lo que había sucedido. Tendría que mudarse.

\- Muy bien, cariño. Pero te quedarás con nosotros todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y no quiero oír ni una sola protesta. - Declaró Haruka. - Venga, dúchate; iré a buscarte la ropa. Ah, y si tienes suerte, puede que Ruki decida prepararte unas tostadas antes de que nos vayamos...

Haruka sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Ruki abrió la puerta trasera de _Lovers_, Yui se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo malo. La alarma sólo se podía desconectar desde dentro, así que saltaba cada vez que abrían la tienda. Pero aquella mañana no saltó.

\- ¿Qué diablos...? - murmuró Ruki.

Haruka y Yui entraron en el establecimiento y se dirigieron a toda prisa a la parte delantera.

Alguien había destrozado el local durante la noche. El suelo estaba lleno de libros y objetos rotos, y los muebles mostraban unas hendiduras extrañas que parecían zarpazos. Había velas, cristales y cartas del tarot por todas partes. No habían respetado nada. Y entre el aroma y los bálsamos, sobresalía un olor almizclado, como de animal salvaje.

Haruka derramó una lágrima. Ruki maldijo en voz alta. Yui cerró los ojos y deseó que aquello fuera un mal sueño; pero no lo era.

\- Te lo pagaré todo, Haru. - dijo, emocionada, con un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. - Tengo dinero en el banco... descuida, reemplazaremos todo lo que has perdido.

\- Ya estoy muy enfadada, Yui; no necesito que me enfades más con tonterías. - Dijo Haruka, mirándola fijamente. - No ha sido culpa tuya. Tú no le has pedido a ese canalla que destroce mi tienda. No voy a permitir que te sientas culpable por eso.

\- Pero soy culpable... - dijo, irritada consigo misma. - Esto no habría pasado si no hubiera acudido a ustedes.

Haruka se cruzó de brazos y la miró con intensidad.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú? - preguntó. - ¿Es responsabilidad tuya?

\- No... pero si me hubiera marchado a cualquier otra parte, no habría pasado nada. - respondió Yui.

Yui no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida. Sólo tenía que haber subido a un autobús y haberse alejado de allí. Llevaba la cartera con los documentos y las tarjetas de crédito en el bolsillo de los pantalones, así que el dinero no habría sido ningún problema. Podría haber viajado de noche, hacia el norte, hasta encontrar un hotel en alguna localidad pequeña y desconocida. Nadie la habría encontrado. Y Haruka no habría pagado las consecuencias.

\- Si te hubieras marchado, ahora estarías muerta. - dijo Haru. - Te parecerá una idiotez, pero me parece que la vida de mi mejor amiga es mucho más importante que los objetos de una tienda.

\- Eh... - dijo Ruki en ese momento. - Siento interrumpir su conversación, pero tienen que echar un vistazo a esto.

Yui se giró hacia el hermano de Haru. Cuando vio lo que estaba mirando, palideció y se tuvo que apoyar en el mostrador para mantenerse en pie.

\- Oh, Dios mío...

Le habían dejado un mensaje en la pared del fondo. Decía así:

_Puedes huir, Caperucita. _

_Pero no te puedes esconder. _

\- Así es como Ritcher me llamó - dijo, en voz muy baja. - Caperucita...

Yui se puso tan nerviosa que empezó a recoger los restos del destrozo mientras se preguntaba por lo que debía hacer. Podía escapar de la casa en mitad de la noche y dejar una nota a sus amigos. Sabía que se enfadarían mucho con ella, pero al menos estarían a salvo; por lo menos, teóricamente: las cosas se habían complicado mucho. Cabía la posibilidad de que Haruka y Ruki estuvieran en peligro si se quedaba con ellos como si no.

Justo entonces, miró por el escaparate de la tienda y se llevó tal susto que estuvo a punto de tropezar con la pata de un mueble roto y caerse.

\- No es posible... - susurró.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Haruka, que corrió a su lado.

\- Es él. Yuma. El que me salvó al vida... está afuera.

\- ¿El tipo del que huiste? - preguntó Ruki.

\- Sí, el mismo...

Yuma la miraba fijamente. Estaba apoyado en un todoterreno negro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un cigarrillo en mano. Al igual que el día anterior, llevaba una camiseta y una camisa de franela.

\- Vaya... - intervino Haruka - No exageraste ni un poquito al decir que era una maravilla de hombre.

Yui suspiró.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. En fin, supongo que será mejor que salga y hable con él.

\- Sí, será lo mejor, pero te acompañaré. - dijo Haru.

Cuando Ruki hizo ademán de seguirlas, su hermana se lo impidió.

\- No, tú te quedas en la tienda. - le ordenó. - vigilarás por el escaparate. Ya hay bastante testosterona por aquí. No quiero encontrarme en mitad de una pelea.

Ruki la miró con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a insistir, pero Haruka añadió:

\- No te preocupes, no le hará daño.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente.

Yui abrió la puerta de la tienda. Estaba decidida a mantener la calma, pero sintió una oleada de entusiasmo en cuanto miró a Yuma a los ojos.

Él se apartó del vehículo, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con el tacón de su bota. Después, caminó hacia ella.

\- Tienes la mala costumbre de escaparte, ¿Verdad, Komori? - preguntó él, enojado.

\- Y tú tienes la mala costumbre de seguirme, ¿Verdad, Mukami?

Yuma arqueó la comisura de los labios, pero sin llegar a sonreír.

\- Sí, y más tarde o más temprano, me lo agradecerás. Pero llámame Yuma, por favor.

\- ¿Sabes quien ha hecho esto?

\- Por supuesto que si. Y tú también, Yui.

Ella asintió. Él entrecerró los ojos y preguntó, con voz suave:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yui volvió a asentir, asombrada por el efecto que le producía aquel muchacho. Nadie la había mirado nunca de esa forma. Lograba que se estremeciera por dentro, que quisiera algo terriblemente profundo e íntimo.

A pesar del frío de la mañana, tuvo calor. Yuma estaba tan atractivo como siempre, pero parecía cansado. Tenía ojeras, el cabello desarreglado y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. De repente, Yui se preguntó si había dormido algo desde que ella huyó de la casa.

Casi en respuesta a su pregunta, Yuma hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia la tienda, y dijo:

\- He estado toda la noche frente a la casa de tu amiga, vigilando. Obviamente, Ritcher se dio cuenta y decidió pasar por aquí.

\- Le ha dejado un mensaje dentro. - intervino Haruka, que acababa de llegar.

Yuma la miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué dice el mensaje? - preguntó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Yui lo miró a la cara y supo que estaba muy enfadado. Por ella. Porque su vida estaba en peligro.

\- Dice que Yui puede huir, pero que no puede esconderse. - contestó Haru.

Yuma se giró hacia Yui y la miró con detenimiento.

\- Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad? - dijo.

Yui pensó que Yuma tenía razón. Pero eso no significara que le agradara.

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Si quieres que tus amigos sigan con vidam sí. Ahora bien, si su bienestar no te preocupa... . Yuma se encogió de hombros.

Haruka arqueó una ceja y dijo:

\- Yui no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Además, tú...

\- Yo soy la única persona que puede salvarle la vida. - la interrumpió - Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Haruka miró a Yuma durante unos segundos, con la intensidad que utilizaba cuando quería adivinar las emociones de alguien. Después, tomó a Yui del brazo y la alejó un poco.

\- ¿Me concedes unos segundos?

Yuma asintió.

\- Por supuesto.

Haru se llevó a Yui. Seis metros más adelante, soltó a su amiga y la miró con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Por Kami-sama, Yui-chan, ese muchacho es increíble - afirmó.

Yui gimió y miró hacia el todoterreno. Yuma estaba hablando con Shu, al que no había visto hasta ese momento.

\- Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Has conseguido adivinar sus pensamientos?

Haruka soltó una risita.

\- Sí, bueno, algo parecido. - respondió. - Sus sentimientos hacia ti son increíblemente poderosos... ese tipo te quiere con locura, Yui-chan. Y es verdad que hará cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo.

Yui volvió a mirar a Yuma.

\- No me puedo quedar aquí, Haru-chan...

Haruka le acarició el hombro.

\- Ni yo intento librarme de ti, Yui-chan. Sabes que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras. Lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar. - le confesó.

\- Ruki y yo sabemos cuidarnos. Eres tú quien está en peligro.

Yui miró el suelo, con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Es posible... pero será mejor que me vaya con él.

Haruka volvió a sonreír.

\- No sé como explicártelo, Yui... tu amigo me da buenas vibraciones. Sé que cuidará de ti. Y creo que te hará mucho bien en otros sentidos.

\- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso... - murmuró Yui, sin querer confesar sus sentimientos. - Pero marcharme con él es la mejor solución. No quiero que les hagan daño por mi culpa, Haru-chan.

Haruka la abrazó.

\- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que me llamarás todos los días por teléfono. Pero todos los días, muchachita. No de vez en cuando.

Yui rió.

\- Estás loca, Haru-chan~

\- Tal vez, pero como no me llames...

Haruka se alejó hacia la tienda. Antes de desaparecer, apuntó a Yuma con una mano y dijo:

\- Cuida de ella o me encargaré de ti, chupoptero.

Haru entró en Lovers. Yuma intercambió unas palabras con Shu y fue al encuentro de Yui.

\- ¿Estarán bien? - preguntó la pequeña humana.

Yuma se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró a los ojos.

\- Descuida, ya me he encargado de que los vigilen.

\- Conozco a Haru-chan y a Ruki-kun y sé que no les hará ninguna gracia que...

Yuma asintió. La briza llevó su aroma a Yui, que estuvo a punto de gemir.

\- No tienen por qué saberlo. Ayato y Subaru son muy buenos en su trabajo. Ni siquiera los verán.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y dónde estaban anoche? - preguntó, en tono acusador.

\- Cuando Shu y yo empezamos a vigilar la casa de tu amiga, les pedí que intentaran seguir el rastro de Ritcher. - contestó.

\- ¿Han encontrado algo?

Yuma soltó un gruñido.

\- No, todavía no, pero lo encontraremos. - le aseguró. - Ahora debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.

Yui se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa.

\- No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto...

\- Te prometo que estarás a salvo, Yui.

Yuma se sacó una mano del bolsillo y se frotó la nuca. La visión de sus fuertes músculos y de su mirada directa, fuerte y hambrienta, le pareció tan masculina a Yui que se estremeció.

\- No permitiré que te hagan daño. - añadió él.

\- Si te refieres a Ritcher, te creo - murmuró ella. - Pero, ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Yuma tardó un momento en responder.

\- Yo no te haría daño nunca, Yui. Siento muchísimo que te hayamos metido en este lío.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que tuvieran la intención de hacerlo...

Yuma entrecerró los ojos.

\- Debería haberme mantenido lejos de ti y haberme marchado de ese maldito restaurante. Pero no pude.

Como Yui no supo que decir, se quedó muda.

Se había levantado el viento y tuvo frío. Se frotó las manos para calentárselas, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando él extendió un brazo y la tocó. Sin embargo, no hizo otra cosa que cerrar los dedos sobre los de ella para que entrara en calor.

Desconcertada y asombrada por su contacto, Yui miró su pecho poderoso y sintió el impulso de hundir la cabeza bajo su cuello. Tenía la piel más caliente que había tocado en su vida, a pesar de ser él un vampiro; era como si tuviera fuego en las venas.

Suspiró, sin poder evitarlo. Él le acarició una mano de forma inocente, con intención de tranquilizarla un poco. Pero lo que Yui sintió no fue inocente en absoluto.

\- Tendrás que venir conmigo, Yui.

Yui tuvo miedo. Pero no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él.

\- No tengo elección, ¿verdad?

\- No si quieres seguir con vida. - respondió, con una voz profunda y ronca.

Ella tragó saliva y preguntó.

\- ¿Adónde me llevarás?

La mirada poderosa y cálida de sus ojos marrones como el chocolate le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y, a continuación, por el camino inverso.

\- A casa - respondió él. - A las montañas. A mi cabaña.

_**Continuará... **_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 **

Yui tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final, asintió.

Yuma había estado conteniendo la respiración, y exhaló con un suspiro bajo y estremecido que se mezcló con un sentimiento de anticipación. La deseaba; la deseaba con toda su alma. Pero había algo más que eso; algo que le ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Le soltó la mano, sacó las gafas que llevaba en el bolsillo y se las dio.

\- Toma. Las recogí de tu piso.

\- Gracias...

Ella aceptó las gafas y se ruborizó; después, limpió los cristales con el borde del jersey rosado que Haruka le había prestado y se las puso.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos? - preguntó Yui.

Yuma intentó contenerse, pero supo que la expresión de su sonrisa fue más vampirica de lo que pretendía. Se preguntó su ella había visto sus colmillos.

\- Primero tenemos que llegar. Ya veremos lo que hacemos después, Yui.

\- Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre solamente. Yui. Nadie me había llamado de esa forma en años. - murmuró.

\- ¿En serio?

Yuma contempló el cabello de Yui. El día anterior lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, pero aquella mañana se lo había dejado suelto y formaba una cortina de aspecto sedoso y color rubio, casi blanco.

Se la imaginó debajo de él, desnuda, tumbada en una cama, con el cabello desparramado sobre el almohadón. Fue una imagen tan terriblemente erótica que dijo:

\- Sabes que esto va a ser muy difícil para mí. ¿Verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó ella.

\- A estar contigo.

\- Oh...

Yuma notó su miedo y su desconfianza, pero también su interés y cierta satisfacción.

Pensó que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar sus apetitos. Yui era mucho más pequeña que él, y le hacía sentirse una especie de gigante. Además, Yuma siempre había evitado a las mujeres pequeñas porque no se encontraba muy cómodo en su compañía; la diferencia física era tan grande que tenía miedo de hacerles daño.

Sin embargo, con ella era diferente. Cada vez que la miraba, se sentía dominado por un deseo irrefrenable que le hacía imaginar todo tipo de escenas salvajes, primitivas y ferozmente apasionadas.

Ya estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario tranquilizador cuando Shu se acercó a ellos y miró la hora.

\- Se está haciendo tarde. Si estáis preparados, deberíamos marcharnos.

Yuma asintió. Tenían que llegar a las montañas antes de que se hiciera de noche.

\- Sí, es verdad. - dijo - Vámonos.

Un minuto después, el todoterreno negro se puso en marcha y se dirigieron a la cabaña que Yuma había mencionado. El interior del vehículo olía a cuero, a bosque y a hombre; a Yui le encantó el olor, aunque se no se parecía a nada de lo que había conocido.

Shu iba al volante. Se había ofrecido a conducir y había soltado una risa irónica cuando Yuma aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó en el asiento de atrás, junto a ella. Era tan grande y ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Y su energía y su calor llenaban el lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos? - preguntó.

Shu había tomado el camino del este, el que llevaba a la cadena montañosa que separaba la ciudad del bosque.

\- Deberíamos estar en un par de horas, pero depende del tráfico. - contestó Yuma, que pasó un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Yui lo miró y pensó que tenía aspecto de poder superar cualquier obstáculo. En eso no podían ser más diferentes. Pero a pesar de ello y del miedo que sentía, se encontraba maravillosamente bien a su lado. Se encontraba a salvo.

Observó sus ojeras durante un momento y dijo:

\- Pareces cansado.

Él sonrió.

\- Llevo dos días sin dormir. Por tu culpa.

\- ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?

\- Sí - respondió.

Yuma no dio más explicaciones. De hecho, cambió de conversación.

\- ¿Tienes familia? ¿Alguien a quien debamos avisar de tu paradero?

\- No, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años. Tengo unos tíos en alguna parte, pero no los he visto desde hace una década.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Sólo los del trabajo... pero Haru-chan les dirá que... que me he ido del pueblo. - contestó. - ¿Qué va a pasar con mi casa?

\- Hemos enviado un equipo para que la limpie. Les he pedido que recojan algunas de tus pertenencias... supongo que las tendrás mañana.

\- Magnífico. Haruka me ha prestado la ropa que llevo, pero no tengo nada más. - explicó.

En realidad, Yui no estaba tan preocupada por eso como por otra cuestión: la ropa de Haruka no era de su talla. Su amiga tenía una figura preciosa, pero las caderas y los pechos de Yui no eran, ni mucho menos, tan exuberantes.

\- Descuida, seguro que tendrás tus cosas al mediodía.

Ella asintió.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, manteniendo las distancias en el asiento de atrás. Shu encendió la radio y puso música. Yui hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no mirar a su acompañante, pero le gustaba tanto que no podía evitarlo.

\- Deberías descansar un poco. - murmuró Yuma en determinado momento. - Has tenido unos días algo... complicados.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos con intención de relajase, pero fracasó miserablemente; notaba el olor de Yuma y sabía que la estaba observando. Minutos después, llegó a la conclusión de que no lograría dormir y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Te importa que les haga unas cuantas preguntas?

Yuma arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Fue Shu quien contestó.

\- Adelante, muñeca. - dijo- Dispara.

Yui sonrió al oír lo de "muñeca".

\- Ayer dijisteis que no sois como Ritcher, y ya he podido comprobar lo más obvio, es decir, que sois razonablemente decentes. Pero ¿Os referíais a eso? ¿O a otra cosa?

Yuma apoyó el codo en la portezuela, contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla y respondió sin mirarla.

\- Somos vampiros; seres mágicos, como él. Pero no somos de los suyos totalmente. Antes de que Ritcher se pasara al lado oscuro, era un miembro perfectamente normal de los licántropos de pura raza, del clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

Yui notó algo raro en el fondo de su voz. Sin embargo, decidió insistir. Necesitaba saber más.

\- ¿Por qué no sois de los suyos?

Shu cambió de carril y respondió por Yuma.

\- Porque Yuma-kun y yo somos mestizos, hijos de un humano y un vampiro. Él y yo estamos en el mismo caso... nuestras madres eran humanas y nuestros padres, vampiros.

\- Comprendo. Así que vuestros padres se enamoraron de mujeres humanas...

\- En efecto. - Dijo Yuma.

Yui lo miró durante un momento, sorprendida.

\- Vaya... vuestras madres debían de ser muy especiales.

\- Lo eran y lo son. - dijo Shu, sonriéndole por el retrovisor.

Yui se giró hacia Yuma y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué tal se llevan sus padres?

\- Oh, se llevan maravillosamente bien. - respondió con humor. - Están tan enamorados y se quieren tanto que casi dan asco.

Shu soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó ella. - ¿Crees que el amor da asco?

\- No, en absoluto. - respondió Yuma. - No me refería a eso.

\- Entonces, ¿Es que tus padres te hacen sentir...?

\- Me hacen sentir muy bien. - la interrumpió. - Los adoro. Son dos personas magníficas, los mejores padres que se pueden tener. Aunque supongo que les he dado unos cuantos disgustos...

Yui miró a yuma con detenimiento, intentando adivinar lo que había querido decir.

\- Comprendo... Los adoras, pero hay algo en ellos que te hace sentir incómodo. - afirmó. - ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, supongo que es algo así. Tengo miedo de que si alguna vez le pasa algo a uno de ellos, el otro lo siga a la tumba en cuestión de días. Se quieren tanto que no se separan ni un momento.

Ella asintió.

\- Bueno, crecer con unos padres que se quieren tanto sólo puede tener dos consecuencias en un hijo. - declaró.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Sí. - respondió Yui. - Desear el mismo tipo de relación... o huir de las relaciones por miedo a ser tan vulnerable como ellos.

Yuma gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del todoterreno. Yui lo imitó, sin saber qué decir. Un momento después, Shu salió de la autopista, y tomó una carretera secundaria.

\- Me temo que tendremos que parar en una gasolinera. - anunció el rubio.

Shu paró en la primera que encontraron y Yuma abrió la portezuela a toda prisa, como si quisiera escapar de Yui.

\- Voy a buscar unos cafés. Quédate aquí. - ordenó.

Yui se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en la conversación que habían mantenido, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta la tienda, disfrutando de sus movimientos masculinos y de la visión de su trasero, precioso.

No había nada en él que le disgustara. Adoraba los músculos de sus brazos, los mechones de cabello castaño que le caían sobre la frente, las líneas rectas de su cara y la rectitud de su nariz.

\- Si no fueras tan asustadiza, te aferrarías a él y disfrutaría tanto como te fuera posible. - murmuró.

Sabía que era verdad, y se odiaba por no ser capaz de relajarse. Yuma era tan atractivo que probablemente podía estar con cualquier mujer que deseara, en cualquier momento y todo el tiempo que quisiera, disfrutando de ellas día y noche. Y sin embargo, estaba allí, con ella.

En su opinión, aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Por su escasa experiencia, y por lo que había visto en el caso de su madre, las caras bonitas no duraban demasiado. Se acordó de Clint, uno de los pocos novios de su madre que le había gustado. Era un hombre divertido, dulce y atento. Pero al final se marchó. Al final, todos se marchaban.

Pensó que, si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, acabaría con el corazón partido. Estaba segura. En algún momento, Yuma Mukami se aburriría de ella y la abandonaría. Lo había visto antas veces durante su infancia y juventud que no consideraba otra posibilidad.

Se maldijo a sí misma por preocuparse por eso e intentó convencerse de que, en el fondo, no le interesaba. Pero la atracción que sentía era tan evidente que no se pudo engañar.

Shu, que estaba echando gasolina en el depósito, le dio un buen susto cuando dio un golpecido en la ventanilla.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Yui soltó un gemido de frustración. Estaba tan preocupada que Shu lo había notado en su expresión.

\- Dime una cosa, Shu-san... etto... ¿Todas las chicas se vuelven locas por él?

Shu rió.

\- Sí, pero no le des muchas vueltas, Yui. Ninguna se ha casado con él. Y Yuma no es de la clase de hombres que se enamora de cualquiera y luego desaparece. - explicó.

\- ¡Y-yo no he hablado de amor! - dijo Yui, de repente sonrojada. - Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista... Además, casi no me conoce. - murmuró.

\- Oh, en eso te equivocas. Te conoce muy bien. - dijo Shu con una sonrisa maliciosa, que dejaba ver sus colmillos. - Pero si no crees en el amor a primera vista, tal vez deberías creer en el viejo y tradicional deseo a primera vista... Pero lo suyo es más que eso. Encontrar una compañera para toda la vida no es una simple cuestión de deseo, aunque esté presente. Es algo mucho más intenso.

\- No sé si te entienda...

\- Mira, ahora que te ha encontrado, puedes estar segura de que no buscará la compañía de otras mujeres. Podría tomar a otra, por supuesto, pero no sería porque lo deseara. Tendría que obligarse... y al hacerlo, sería consciente de estar destruyendo los lazos que los unen. Le rompería el corazón.

Shu habló con una intensidad muy particular, como si le estuviera confesando una experiencia propia; pero no le dio más explicaciones y Yui tuvo la sensatez de no preguntar.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de encontrar a una compañera?

Él la miró y se frotó la barbilla.

\- Suponía que Yuma te lo habría explicado esta mañana, cuando estabais delante de la tienda de tu amiga.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Se le habrá olvidado.

El rubio sonrió.

\- Pues verás... en nuestro mundo, el de los seres mágicos, los machos y las hembras forman parejas que no se rompen nunca. Están hechos el uno para el otro; se complementan - explicó Shu. - Todavía hay quien cree que los humanos y los vampiros o licántropos no hacen buenas parejas, pero eso es una estupidez. He visto demasiadas relaciones felices como para creer lo contrario. Además, lo importante es lo que se lleva dentro.

\- ¿Y crees que Yuma me considera... su compañera? - preguntó, verdaderamente sorprendida.

\- No lo creo, Yui, lo sé. Eres suya... por eso le interesas tanto a Ritcher. Ese canalla se ha dado cuenta de que eres especial para él, porque Yuma no se arriesgaría nunca a meter a una mujer en uno de nuestros asuntos si tuviera otra opción. Y en este caso, no la tiene.

Yui soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, eso habrá de verlo...

\- Confía en mí, preciosa. Yuma no te habría metido en esto si no estuviera realmente convencido. Acabaréis juntos; es inevitable. Entretanto, respira hondo y ve paso a paso.

\- Eso es fácil de decir, pero difícil de hacer. - murmuró.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Sospecho que eres de la clase de personas que pueden hacer lo que se propongan.

Yui estuvo a punto de reír de nuevo; pero esta vez, con ironía. Era evidente que Shu no la conocía bien. Era tan miedosa que llevaba 17 tapándose la cabeza con las mantas. Y en ese momento se había metido en medio de una trifulca de seres mágicos, uno de los cuales la quería asesinar.

\- ¿Puedes contarme algo más sobre ustedes, sobre el clan de los Cazadores?

Shu asintió.

\- Claro. Como te dijo Yuma, nos dedicamos a cazar a los seres mágicos descontrolados, los hombres lobo o vampiros que deciden estar fuera de la ley. Para que un cazador, sea vampiro o hombre lobo, sea parte de los Crestas Plateadas (lobos) o Vitraex (vampiros) tenemos que cazar una cantidad determinada de descontrolados. Quien lo consigue, puede dejar la caza y convertirse en miembro de pleno derecho.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Y todavía no lo habéis conseguido, claro...

\- Te equivocas - dijo Shu, sonriendo. - Alcanzamos nuestro número hace mucho tiempo. Pero esto es lo que hacemos y lo que somos. Además, los vampiros del clan Vitraex nos trataron desde la infancia como si fuéramos inferiores a ellos... ya no queremos formar parte del grupo.

Yui lo sintió mucho por ellos. Aunque no eran humanos, sino vampiros, imaginó lo que habrían sufrido por culpa de un prejuicio absurdo y estúpido.

Estaba a punto de pedir más explicaciones a Shu cuando Yuma regresó con una bolsa de papel y tres cafés.

\- No es nada del otro mundo. - anunció con su voz de barítono. - Pero he traído unos cuantos pastelillos. Todavía no hemos comido nada...

Yuma le dio uno de los pastelillos a Yui, que pegó un bocado.

\- Gracias... estaba hambrienta.

\- Y yo...

Comieron en silencio, mientras Shu cerraba el depósito de gasolina. Yui no sabía que decir, asó que preguntó:

\- ¿Tu cabaña está lejos de tu grupo?

\- Los Vitraex no son mi grupo.

Yuma intentó disimularlo, pero su voz sonó un fondo evidente de amargura.

\- No te caen bien, ¿Verdad?

\- Ni bien ni mal. No me preocupan.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué cazas para ellos?

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que cazo para ellos?

Yui pegó otro bocado a su pastelillo.

\- Acabo de tener una conversación muy interesante con Shu-san. - respondió.,

\- Si, no lo dudo en absoluto. - gruñó.

\- Seguro que tu amigo tiene mala reputación en lo relativo a las mujeres, pero conmigo ha sido un perfecto caballero.

Shu entró en ese momento en el vehículo y se sentó al volante.

\- Por supuesto que he sido un perfecto caballero, Yui. Mi querido amigo Yuma no nos ha quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento. - explicó con humor. - Por lo visto, no confía tanto en mí como yo en él.

\- Cierra la boca y tómate el café, cretino.

El rubio soltó una risita, pero echó un trago de café y encendió otra vez la radio. En los altavoces empezó a sonar _Parhelion Logic. _

Terminaron de comer y se pusieron en marcha. Ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio cuando Yui se sintió incómoda. No sabía si Yuma era un hombre callado o si estaba enfadado con ella por las preguntas que le había hecho sobre sus padres. Pero en cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su actitud le inquietara tanto.

\- Bueno, y ese Ritcher... - dijo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía. - ¿Te odia tanto como parece?

\- Sí, pero el sentimiento es mutuo. - Contestó Yuma.

\- Lógico. Son enemigos. Tú eres el cazador y él la presa. - dijo ella. - Creo que ya he entendido cómo funciona la cosa, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, tuve la impresión de que su odio es más personal.

\- La muerte es un asunto de lo más personal, Yui. Ritcher sabe que Shu y yo le seguimos la pista. Su tiempo se está acabando. Si ayer no hubiera estado tan preocupado por ti, lo habríamos seguido y le habríamos dado a muerte.

\- Aún así, estoy segura de que te odia por algo más.

Yuma ladeó un poco la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada muy sexy.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, exactamente?

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

\- Ya te odiaba cuando empezó la cacería, ¿Verdad?

Él asintió. Shu giró en una desviación y tomó un caminó que se internó en el bosque, ya en plena montaña.

Yui se mordió el labio.

\- Me dijo que tú le habías quitado algo y que pensaba pagarte con la misma moneda. - contestó al fin.

Yuma apartó la mirada.

\- Hace tres años, maté a su hermano pequeño.

\- Oh...

La reacción de Yui fue algo estúpida, pero se había llevado una buena sorpresa. Hasta entonces, creía que Ritcher odiaba a Yuma porque éste le había robado un trabajo, una propiedad o, quizá, una novia. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser algo más grave.

Yuma suspiró con pesadez y explicó:

\- Nuestro principal cometido como Cazadores consiste en librar al mundo de los licántropos y vampiros descontrolados, que se empiezan a alimentar de carne humana. Pero también luchamos para mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia... El hermano pequeño de Ritcher tenía gustos bastante extremos. No estaba descontrolado, pero el muy cerdo se dedicaba a capturar menores y transformarse delante de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Que seguimos su rastro y lo encontramos con las manos en la masa. Pero se resistió. No quiso volver con nosotros para recibir su castigo.

\- El muy imbécil no estaba dispuesto a asumir sus responsabilidades. - Intervino Shu. - así que atacó a Yuma.

\- Y lo mataste - dijo Yui. - En defensa propia...

\- Por supuesto que lo maté, y disfruté de cada segundo. Era un sádico que disfrutaba torturando a los niños.

\- Claro. - murmuró ella. - Ahora lo entiendo. Seguramente eso fue lo que provocó que Ritcher se pasara al lado oscuro.

Yuma estaba echando un trago de café. Al oírla, se sobresaltó tanto que se derramó un poco en la pierna.

\- ¿Cómo?

Yui se giró en el asiento para mirarlo.

\- Ritcher no te odia sólo a ti por la muerte de su hermano. Seguramente odia a todos los humanos por la debilidad de su hermano... por haber causado el problema que lo llevó a la muerte. Con el tiempo, perdió el control de su odio y terminó siendo lo que es. - dijo ella. - Por no mencionar el asunto de sus padres.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de sus padres?

\- Lo sé porque me lo contó él. No me extraña que su hermano terminara de esa manera. Menuda familia.

Yuma no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con extrañeza, como si intentara resolver un enigma.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué cambian los de tu especie, por qué se vuelven malignos? - continuó.

\- ¿Por qué me lo iba a preguntar? - dijo Yuma, encogiéndose de hombros. - Eso es irrelevante. Si cambian, mueren.

\- Pero conocer sus motivos podría ser de ayuda. Aunque sean verdaderos demonios como Ritcher, o enfermos como... como Ritcher.

\- Sí, podría ser de ayuda. Pero el final sería el mismo. - insistió él.

\- Este asunto no puede ser tan normal y tan sencillo como lo planteas, Yuma-kun. - afirmó Yui. - Estoy segura de que al cabo de un tiempo, las cacerías los afectan.

Yuma tomó un poco más de café.

\- No es para tanto. Suelen ser rápidas.

\- Estoy segura de ello. Pareces muy... centrado en tu trabajo.

Él se frotó la barbilla y la miró con una mezcla de humor y de deseo, ofreciéndole su mejor pose de ángel caído.

\- Yo me centro en todo lo que hago. - declaró con malicia.

Acto seguido, extendió un brazo, la tomó de la mano y se la acarició.

Yui se quedó sin respiración y tuvo la impresión de que se derretía por dentro. No había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que Shu le había contado sobre las parejas de los seres mágicos, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante hasta descubrir la verdad. Sólo tenía que encontrar el valor necesario.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. Y miras demasiado fijamente. - le advirtió él, con una sonrisa juvenil.

Yuma respiró hondo, lentamente, y Yui supo que se estaba empapando de su aroma. Le pareció tan erótico que sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Yui. No permitiré que te hagan daño. Y por supuesto, tampoco te lo haré yo.

\- No, no es eso. Es que... aunque estoy verdaderamente asustada, no puedo negar que me encanta mirarte...

Yuma la miró con sorpresa; era obvio que no esperaba esa declaración. Después, le dedicó una mirada tan intensa y tan llena de deseo que Yui pensó que tenía buenos motivos para estar asustada. Pero no se asustó. Al contrario, estaba cautivada por él.

\- Tienes unas manos preciosas. - murmuró ella.

Eran unas manos fuertes y duras que terminaban en unas muñecas poderosas. Yuma se había remangado la camisa y Yui pudo ver que hasta sus brazos eran bellos, de piel clara y venas anchas y saludables.

\- Están llenas de cicatrices. - murmuró él.

Yui notó su incomodidad y sonrió. De hecho, Yuma se había ruborizado de un modo encantador.

\- Eso es parte de su belleza. - dijo ella.

Dejó su café a un lado, pasó un dedo por el índice de Yuma, siguiendo una cicatriz que terminaba en el dorso de la mano, y le dió la vuelta para admirar la palma, que acarició suavemente.

Él se puso tenso, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por controlarse.

Yui lo miró a los ojos y supo que lo había excitado. Con una simple caricia.

Se sintió fascinada y maravillada por su reacción. Fue como si un cometa atravesara el firmamento e iluminara la oscuridad del vacío.

Yuma intentó decir algo, pero entonces oyeron una especie de grito gutural, casi un aullido, aterrador y descarnado a la vez. La clase de sonido que habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera. La clase de sonido que despertaba todos los terrores de la infancia.

Al oír eso, Shu pronunció una palabra malsonante, que Yuma repitió.

Asustada, Yui le apretó la mano con fuerza y dijo:

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Yuma?

De repente, el bosque se llenó de aullidos similares.

\- Parece que nuestro querido Ritcher tiene intención de hacernos otra visita. - Respondió. - Y esta vez, ha venido con sus amigos.

_**Continuará... **_


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo seis

Shu pisó el acelerador a fondo, pero no conseguían alejarse de los gritos guturales, demoníacos. Los salvajes sonidos mantenían la distancia con el todoterreno, siguiéndolo entre los bosques que flanqueaban el camino privado que ascendía por la montaña entre curvas y más curvas.

Yui cayó hacia un lado y se golpeó contra la portezuela cuando Shu tomó una curva a gran velocidad. Yuma maldijo en voz alta, extendió un brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Aún intentaba recobrar el equilibrio cuando Shu frenó en seco, de un modo tan brusco que el cinturón de seguridad se le clavó a Yui en el hombro y la dejó sin aliento.

— ¡Hay un tronco en el camino! —murmuró.

Shu dio un golpe al volante, miró hacia atrás y anadió:

— Y han puesto otro por detrás, a varios metros de aquí. Me temo que tendremos que luchar si queremos salir con vida.

— Sí, eso parece —dijo Yuma.

En el bosque sonó otro aullido. Demasiado cerca para que Yui se tranquilizara.

De repente, Yuma la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la boca.

— Quiero que te tumbes en el suelo, Yui. Y por favor, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas del todoterreno.

El contacto en sus labios la había dejado anonada, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y consiguió preguntar:

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué son esas cosas de fuera?

Yui ni siquiera supo por qué lo preguntó. Conocía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, la parte menos racional de su mente tenía la remota esperanza de que los aullidos no fueran de hombres lobo, sino de bestias relativamente débiles y pequeñas, de monstruos de los que se pudieran librar con cierta facilidad.

Incluso en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado, se negaba a aceptar que estuvieran rodeados por una manada de hombres lobo asesinos, sacados de la peor de sus pesadillas.

Yuma le apartó un mechón de la cara y suspiró lentamente.

— Descuida, no es nada que Shu y yo no podamos solventar. Te lo prometo, Yui. Te acabo de encontrar y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Los ojos oscuros de Yuma escudriñaron los alrededores.

— Exactamente lo que te he dicho. Túmbate y no hagas ruido.

— ¿No puedes llamar a nadie para que nos venga a ayudar?

— No hay tiempo para eso.

— ¿Podrías darme una pistola?

— Nunca llevo pistola cuando voy a una ciudad. Además, no te serviría de nada —respondió mirándola con detenimiento—. Las balas nos pueden retrasar un poco, pero no nos matan. Sangramos, desde luego, y ellos también, pero nuestras heridas y las de ellos se curan solas. La única forma de acabar con un hombre lobo es romperle la columna vertebral o arrancarle la cabeza... igual en el caso de los vampiros. Si alguna vez te quieres librar de mí... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

— Lo recordaré...

— No lo dudo.

— ¿Yuma-kun?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Es tarde para volver?

— ¿A casa? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Yui sacudió la cabeza e intentó mantener la calma. Estaba muerta de miedo, dominada por el pánico; pero curiosamente, no tenía miedo por ella sino por él, por el hombre que estaba a punto de abandonar la seguridad del todoterreno para arriesgar su vida en el combate con unos monstruos.

Seguía sin entender la relación que se había establecido entre ellos y la mezcla de terror y deseo que Yuma le provocaba, pero sabía, sin la menor sombra de duda, que no quería perderlo.

— No, de vuelta al principio —dijo con voz trémula—. Antes de todo esto.

Él gruñó.

— Nos habríamos conocido más tarde o más temprano, Yui. La naturaleza nos habría unido de todas formas, por mucho que intentáramos evitarlo.

Ella apretó los dedos sobre los músculos duros de su brazo.

— No es nuestro encuentro lo que me preocupa. Es la idea de que te pase algo... de que salgas de aquí y no regreses —le confesó.

— No me vas a perder. Pero si quieres que sigamos con vida, tengo que salir —dijo él—. Más tarde, te demostraré que en todo este asunto hay cosas buenas, que mi presencia en tu vida no va a ser únicamente una fuente de sangre y dolor.

Ella asintió.

Él le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Recuérdalo. Quédate en el suelo del todoterreno, fuera de la vista. ¿Lo has comprendido?

— Sí, sí, es que...

— ¿Lo has comprendido? —insistió.

— Sí, pero no tardes demasiado.

Él sonrió, salió del vehículo y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Yui sintió un escalofrío, y el escalofrío se convirtió poco a poco en un frío intenso, interior, que le hizo rechinar los dientes.

El bosque se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, pero Yui sabía que los monstruos seguían allí, agazapados como víboras en la espesura, esperando su oportunidad.

Al otro lado de las oscuras ventanillas, distinguía los tonos rojos, morados y naranjas del cielo. Le pareció asombroso que en un momento tan terrible pudiera haber tanta belleza, que una semana que había empezado de forma tan rutinaria y normal terminara por ofrecerle las horas más increíbles de su vida.

No entendía nada. No tenía las respuestas. Pero ardía en deseos de descubrir la verdad y de comprender su significado.

Si salían con vida de aquella situación, intentaría superar sus temores y averiguaría qué esperaba Yuma Mukami, realmente, de ella.

Yuma se obligó a mantener la calma y miró al interior del todoterreno para asegurarse de que Yui seguía sus instrucciones. Después, Shu y él repitieron la rutina de siempre: estiraron los brazos, colocándolos a los lados del cuerpo, para permitir que sus manos se transformaran en garras. Los huesos crujieron y adoptaron su nueva posición al alargarse. La piel se estiró y adeptó la forma de la estructura nueva.

Unas uñas largas y afiladas surgieron por la punta de sus dedos con un sonido rápido y sibilante.

Estaba preparado. Preparado para matar. Preparado para proteger lo que era suyo.

Sabía que debía mantener la sangre fría, pero tenía miedo por Yui y estaba más alterado de lo normal. Hasta entonces, siempre había actuado según las normas, aplicando la formación recibida y dejándose llevar por el instinto. Las emociones no formaban parte del juego. Las emociones, de hecho, no formaban parte de su vida. Pero ahora estaba furioso.

Si no se calmaba, las cosas podían terminar mal.

Pero un segundo después, al oír que unas ramas se movían a su izquierda, supo que le estaban ofreciendo la vía de escape perfecta para su ira.

— Vamos, cerdos —murmuró—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Su boca se curvó con una sonrisa de anticipación cuando el primer enemigo surgió entre los árboles y se abalanzó sobre él. El cuerpo de Yuma se relajó un poco y su instinto se agudizó. Sólo tuvo que soltar el primer zarpazo para saber que los licántropos de Richter no habían recibido la formación adecuada. Además, eran muy jóvenes.

Aquella falta de experiencia y de formación los convertía en presas fáciles. Hasta con su forma humana, los Cazadores poseían una fuerza sobrenatural y estaban bien entrenados en las artes del combate. En esas circunstancias, ni un hombre lobo completamente transformado, con toda su altura y su masa muscular, tenía la menor oportunidad contra ellos.

Se libró del primer hombre lobo con suma facilidad. Le dio una patada en la entrepierna y, cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, le agarró la cabeza, la giró con un movimiento sexo y se la arrancó del cuajo.

Antes de que el cadáver se derrumbara, le atacó un segundo por la derecha. La criatura se lanzó a su garganta y Yuma le dio una patada que le destrozó los genitales. Tal vez fuera juego sucio, pero también lo era que los licántropos atacaran con plena forma de lobo cuando aún no se había puesto el sol. Por lo visto, Richter no era el único que se podía transformar enteramente de día. Un hecho de lo más preocupante.

— Estos idiotas me están empezando a molestar —gruñó Shu desde el otro lado del todoterreno.

Sus atacantes los superaban claramente en número. En otro momento, Yuma lo habría encontrado excitante porque le encantaban los desafíos; pero aquel día no podía correr riesgos innecesarios: en el interior del todoterreno había una humana.

Se giró hacia los árboles, esperando el ataque siguiente, cuando distinguió una cara familiar. Era Alan Curry, uno de los más viejos amigos norteamericanos y compañeros en el crimen de Richter.

— Vaya por Dios...

Curry era duro. Librarse de él no iba a resultar fácil.

El hombre lobo se arrojó sobre Yuma y lo aplastó contra la portezuela delantera del vehículo. Yuma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitárselo de encima. Después, Curry lo golpeó en el pecho y él le dio una patada que lo derribó, aunque enseguida se puso de pie.

Yuma pasó a la ofensiva, lanzando zarpazos. Curry retrocedió hasta la parte trasera del vehículo, respondiendo del mismo modo. Una de sus garras arañó la portezuela trasera con un chirrido terrible.

— ¡Acabemos con esto, Sakamaki! —rugió Yuma.

La situación no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Con Shu delante, ocupado con sus propios hombres lobo, y él detrás, las puertas del todoterreno habían quedado sin protección.

Curry intentó golpearlo y él contestó con otra patada.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Jugando al parchís?

Shu apareció a su lado.

— Acabo de terminar con el último de los míos, aunque dos de ellos se han dado a la fuga —explicó—. Pero qué veo aquí... si es el recadero de Ritcher... carambia, Alan, debería haber imaginado que ese hedor era tuyo. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te bañas en vinagre para disimular la peste?

El hombre lobo, de color rojizo, gruñó en repuesta. Yuma avanzó lentamente hacia él; sabían que Alan Curry se pasaría al lado oscuro más tarde o más temprano, y por fin lo había hecho.

— ¿Has acabado con Ritcher? —preguntó a Shu.

— ¿Con Ritcher? Ni siquiera lo he visto —contestó.

En ese momento, otro hombre lobo saltó desde el bosque y estampó a Shu contra el vehículo. Al mismo tiempo, Curry cargó contra Yuma y lo tiró al suelo. Yuma miró a su compañero y vio que ya no tenía un enemigo, sino dos; otro hombre lobo, de pelo dorado, se había sumado al ataque.

Lleno de furia, empujó a Curry con todas sus fuerzas y el hombre lobo salió volando. Al cabo de un par de segundos, se oyó un ruido procedente del interior del todoterreno. Curry, que ya se había levantado, olfateó el aire y dijo, con una sonrisa sádica:

— ¿Escondes a esa zorra en el coche, Mukami? Ritcher me ha dicho que, si le encuentro, es toda mía... y lo voy a disfrutar con ella. Hasta el último bocado.

— Vamos, Curry, déjate de estupideces y ataca de una vez. Hace años que deseo arrancarte la cabeza.

El hombre lobo lo atacó con tanta energía que volvió a derribarlo. Yuma se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle permitido un golpe tan fácil. Pero ya no tenía tiempo. Si quería echar una mano a Shu, tenía que eliminar inmediatamente a Alan Curry.

En ese preciso instante, el motor del todoterreno rugió y el vehículo dio marcha atrás. Las ruedas giraron con violencia sobre la arena del camino. El impacto fue tan violento que Curry salió disparado y cayó con un golpe sexo a varios metros de distancia.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

Yuma no podía creer que Yui lo hubiera desobedecido. De haber podido, le habría sacado del vehículo y le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas. Pero antes, tenía que acabar con Curry. Aunque los enemigos de Shu eran lo primero: lo habían acorralado y su camisa ya estaba empapada en sangre.

Se puso en pie y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, al que destrozó la columna vertebral. Yuma aprovechó la ocasión para librarse del hombre lobo de color dorado, al que arrojó contra un árbol. Entonces, oyeron un ruido de metal. Cuando giraron hacia el todoterreno, vieron que un hombre lobo de color gris se había encaramado al techo y estaba destrozando el parabrisas.

— Yui...

El parabrisas saltó en pedazos en el mismo instante en que Yui abría la portezuela y salía al exterior, tropezando con uno de los cadáveres. Yuma corrió hacia ella, pero Shu estaba más cerca.

Ya estabas a pocos metros de alcanzarla cuando Curry apareció por detrás y atacó a Yuma. Entre tanto, el hombre lobo gris saltó sobre Shu.

— ¡Yui! —bramó Yuma—. ¡Vuelve al maldito todoterreno!

Yui no hizo caso alguno. Miró al hombre lobo que estaba sobre Shu, alcanzó una rama gruesa, se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la fuerza de un bateador. Yuma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Se quitó de encima a Curry y soltó un aullido de furia al ver que el hombre lobo gris dejaba a Shu, al que había herido, y avanzaba hacia Yui, que gritó de terror.

— ¡No!

Sin perder tiempo, Yuma soltó un zarpazo al cuello de Curry, cuya cabeza cayó hacia un lado, Ya corría hacia Yui cuando el hombre lobo dorado se acercó al gris e hizo algo completamente inesperado para todos: lo agarró de un brazo y se arrojó con él por un terraplén. La pendiente era tan grande que el salvador de Yui se dio un golpe y quedó inconsciente.

— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? — preguntó Yuma.

— Intentaba ayudar — dijo Yui, aterrorizada.

Yuma estaba furioso, pero se contuvo. Se suponía que debía protegerla, no asustarla. Aunque por otra parte, Yui tenía que aprender a obedecer si quería sobrevivir en aquel mundo de garras y colmillos.

La abrazó un momento, con fuerza, y la puso a un lado al ver que el hombre lobo gris huía.

— ¡Vuelve al todoterreno y no salgas! —ordenó.

Moviéndose con toda la fuerza y la velocidad obtenidas durante sus años de entrenamiento, Yuma pegó un salto enorme y se plantó a un par de metros del hombre lobo gris.

— Te voy a destrozar, Mukami...

El hombre lobo lo atacó; pero esta vez, Yuma no se anduvo con contemplaciones: lanzó un golpe directo a sus fauces y oyó el chasquido de los huesos que se rompían. El hombre lobo soltó un aullido de terror. Acto seguido, Yuma se acercó y le arrancó la cabeza.

Después caminó hacia Shu, que estaba en el suelo, y se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, estoy más enfadado que otra cosa —murmuró Shu—. He permitido que ese canalla me mordiera.

— Te debo una, Shu...

— ¿Una? Me dees bastante más que una.

Yuma alzó la cabeza, olfateó el aire y dijo:

— Parece que nuestros amigos se han marchado. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí enseguida.

Shu se quitó la camisa y la apretó contra su herida, para contener la hemorragia. En el lado derecho tenía un zarpazo profundo.

— Sí, vámonos a casa —dijo—. Me parece que necesito un trago de brebaje secreto de Lagavulin. Creo que me lo he ganado.

Yuma lo miró con detenimiento.

— No debes de estar tan mal como pareces si estás pensando en beberte mi mejor whisky —coménto.

— Oh, vamos, sólo es una herida superficial...

Yuma soltó una carcajada. Shu había pronunciado la frase con un acento típicamente británico, imitando una conocida escena de una de las peliculas de los Monthy Python.

Si su humor era una buena medida de su estado físico, su mejor amigo se recuperaría pronto. Pero con Yui no estaba tan seguro.

Caminó hacia el todoterreno y se preguntó qué podía hacer para animar a su frágil compañera humana.

Yuma sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando ella abrió la portezuela y salió a su encuentro. Yui miró los cadáveres desnudos de los hombres lobo con horror, porque recobraban su forma humana después de muertos.

Corrió hacia ellos y gritó. Yuma abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero se llevó un buen golpe en su orgullo cuando Yui pasó de largo y se arrodilló junto a Shu.

— Oh, Dios mío... ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy perfectamente, preciosa —contestó el rubio, sonriendo.

Yuma alzó los ojos al cielo.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si tiene fuerzas para coquetear contigo, me juego cualquier cosa que se recuperará, Yui —murmuró Yuma.

— ¿Siempre está de mal humor después de una pelea?

Shu la miró con ironía y respondió.

— Creo que está un poco celoso, Yui. Ten paciencia con el titán.

Yui miró a Yuma y se sintió muy aliviada al ver que sus garras habían desaparecido y volvía a tener manos humanas.

— Sí, puede que tengas razón —murmuró—. Y por cierto... gracias por lo que habéis hecho.

Yuma se secó el sudor de la cara y carraspeó.

— ¿Ese canalla te ha hecho algo?

— No, ni un arañazo —respondió Yui—. Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte... no creo que me salgan pelos por todo el cuerpo.

Yuma sonrió a su pesar.

— Eso sólo pasa cuando te muerden, Yui.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, sorprendida.

— En serio. No todo lo que sale en las películas es cierto, cariño.

— Pues aunque no lo sea, me ha dado un susto de muerte —confesó ella—. Y ahora que lo pienso, es increíble... no pareces tener ni una simple magalladura.

Yuma suspiró.

— Pero mañana me dolerá todo el cuerpo, créeme —dijo.

Shu y ella se levantaron.

— Parece que Ritcher ha reunido un pequeño ejército —afirmó Shu, sin dejar de apretarse la camisa contra la herida—. Supongo que los que nos han atacado sólo eran una partida de reconocimiento.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Yuma, contemplando la sangre que empapaba a su amigo—. ¿Quieres que llame a los médicos de mi padre?

Yuma sabía perfectamente que la pérdida de sangre no los podía matar; pero podía enfermarlos y dejarlos sin fuerzas.

— No, no... sobreviriré. Venga, subamos al todoterreno y vayámonos de aquí.

En cuando mencionó el todoterreno, Yuma tuvo consciencia plena de lo que había sucedido y se giró para mirar a la mujer que había dado un vuelco a su vida y había estado a punto de causarle un infarto en menos de veinticuatro horas. Si había logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo, cualquiera sabría lo que lograría en una semana o a lo largo de los años que vivieran juntos.

— Si no recuerdo mal, te había dicho que te quedaras dentro.

— Pero no me prohibiste conducir, Yuma —observó ella, mirándolo con aquellos ojos rosados y grandes.

Él tomó aire, súbitamente irritado por la posibilidad de que Yui hubiera resultado herida durante la pelea.

— Ya. Y dime una cosa, Yui, ¿ahora estás dentro o estás fuera del todoterreno?

A pesar de su miedo, que todavía era evidente, Yui se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— Oh, vamos... sólo he salido cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de entrar. ¿Habrías preferido que me quedara dentro y que dejara que me comiera?

Yuma dio un paso adelante, invadiendo el espacio de Yui, para ponerla en su sitio. Ella se mantuvo en su sitio, orgullosa. Él admitió su valentía, pero seguía enfadado.

— Si te hubieras quedado en el suelo, como te dije, habría llegado a ti antes de que te alcanzaran —afirmó.

Yui soltó un sispiro profundamente femenino y enojado a la vez.

— Podrías dejar de comportarte como un tonto y darme las gracias por haber ayudado. Incluso podrías decir que, de no haber sido por mí, ese monstruo te habría arrancado la cabeza.

Shu tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

— No habría sido yo quien terminara sin cabeza —declaró Yuma, molesto.

— Eso no es lo que me ha parecido a mí. Cuando he mirado hacia atrás, he visto que...

— Bueno, bueno, niños, dejad vuestras diferencias para más tarde —los interrumpió el rubio—. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos, llamar por teléfono para que recojan todos estos cadáveres y llegar a casa.

— Llamaré a Karla —dijo Yuma.

Unos minutos después, cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono, Yuma vio que Yui caminaba en círculos, despacio, mientras contemplaba el panorama con una tranquilidad digna de admiración.

Cuando llegó ante el cuerpo del joven hombre lobo dorado que le había salvado la vida al hur con el gris, se detuvo y lo miró.

— Dios mío, sigue vivo... ¡Todavía respira! —exclamó.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él, Yuma? —preguntó Shu.

— No lo sé, podemos...

— me ha salvado la vida —intervino Yui—. Tenemos que llevárnoslo y asegurarnos de que se recupere.

— Aléjate ahora mismo de él, Yui —bramó Yuma.

Yui lo miró con mal humor.

— Sólo es un niño, Yuma, ha de tener unos quince años.

— Y tambié es un asesino y un monstruo, ¿recuerdas? Dos cosas que odias.

— Yo no odio a nadie. Tener miedo no es lo mismo que odiar —argumentó—. Además, no es un asesino... me ha salvado. Tienes que ayudarlo.

Yuma soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo digo yo — respondió la rubia de ojos como rosas.

Él arqueó las cejas y la miró con interés, preguntándose cómo era posible que fuera tan contradictoria y fascinante.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— Entonces, lo ayudaré yo misma.

Yuma entrecerró los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras.

— Lo sabía. Sabía que serías una fuente interminable de problemas. En cuanto te vi en el restaurante, supe que lo complicarías todo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? — preguntó indignada— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA INTEGRAL! Desde que nos conocemos, me han atacado dos veces, han destrozado mi piso y la tienda donde trabajo, han aterrorizado a mis amigos y me he visto sometida a tus espantosos cambios de humor.

Shu rió. Yuma la miró más enfadado que nunca.

— ¡Yo no tengo cambios de humor!

Yui hizo un ruido de desdén.

— ¡Pregúntaselo a cualquiera que te conozca!

— Tiene algo de razón, Yuma-kun —dijo Shu, entre risas.

— Tú cierra la bocaza. ¿O quieres que te deje aquí hasta que te desangres?

— No le hagas caso, Shu-san —dijo Yui— Está de los nervios.

Shu rompió a reír otra vez, pero su risa se transformó en un gemido de dolor.

— Maldita sea, mujer, no me hagas reír tanto...

— ¿Quieren callarse? — rugió Yuma —. Eres condenadamente insolente para tener tanto miedo de mi, Yui.

— Porque estoy tan enfadada contigo que ya no tengo miedo.

Yuma ya iba a replicar cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola, Yuma...

La conexión telefonica era bastante mala, pero reconoció su voz al instante. Era Ritcher.

— ¿Tú novia se está divirtiendo con el paseo por las montañas? —preguntó.

— Sí, se está divirtiendo mucho.

Yuma murmuró a Yui y a Shu el nombre de quien llamaba.

— Sólo quería asegurarme de que sepa que se ha metido en un buen lío al acompañarte, Yuma. Además, me encanta ponerte en mi lugar... ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres la presa y no el cazador?

— Las presas huyen, Ritcher, y yo no huyo. Si quieres encontrarme, sabes donde estoy. A diferencia de ti, no me escondo como un cobarde.

Ritcher rió.

— Si me enfadas, Yuma, haré algo más que matar a esa rubita la próxima vez que le ponga las manos encima. Le daré ocasión de gozar de los placeres de un hombre de verdad... y luego, cuando todavía sienta el calor del orgasmo, la devoraré.

Yuma apretó el movil con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punro de romperlo.

— Me tem que tu pequeña banda de cretinos se ha visto algo menguada tras nuestro encuentro —le informó—. Veo que últimamente has estado ocultado, Ritcher... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ha dado ahora por jugar a ser un líder? ¿Acaso no encuentras a ninguna mujer que te quiera lamer esa cosa minúscula que tienes entre las piernas?

Ritcher lo maldijo en voz alta y añadió:

— Mis seguidores luchan por la verdad, Mukami.

— ¿Por la verdad? ¿Y que verdad es esa? ¿La de un canalla patético que sólo se siente un hombre cuando aterroriza a los débiles? Sí, claro, eres todo un héroe, Ritcher —se burló.

— No sé trata de mí, Mukami. Los míos creen que deben asumir lo que son.

— ¿Monstruos?

— ¡No! ¡Dioses! —puntualizó Ritcher con voz de loco—. Los mensajeros de la muerte, amigo mío.

— ¿Dioses? Sólo somos hombres, pedazo de ignorante. Pero te crees tan listo que la arrogancia se te ha subido a la cabeza.

— Somos bestias —dijo Ritcher, intentando recobrar la calma—. Somos los reyes de la creación y tenemos todo el mundo lleno de comida. Los humanos son débiles, Mukami. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que podrás detenernos? Al final triunfaremos y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo.

— Al final, acabarás como el perro que eres —declaró Yuma con tranquilidad absoluta—. Y por si no has entendido bien lo que eso significa, te lo diré bien clarito: Voy a por ti, Ritcher. Ya estás muerto.

— Puede que te hayas librado de mis soldados, Mukami, pero ni el Sakamaki ni tú, juntos, lograsteis acabar conmigo. No tengo miedo de ti.

Yuma sonrió de un modo casi cruel. El odio que sentía por Ritcher era tan intenso que podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Era la case de odio que podía envenenar su alma.

— Ése es tu segundo error —afirmó.

Ritcher volvió a reír.

— ¿Y cual ha sido el primero?

— Tocar a mi mujer.

Dicho esto, Yuma cortó la comunicación.

_**Continuará... **_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo siete. **

Tras esconder los cadáveres en el bosque, Yuma explicó a Yui que sus compañeros vendrían a recogerlos más tarde. A continuación, usó las pesadas cadenas del todoterreno para retirar los troncos que los hombres lobo habían atravesado en el camino.

Por último, metió al hombre lobo inconsciente en el asiento de atrás, con Shu. Él se puso al volante y Yui en el asiento del copiloto.

No tardaron en llegar a un lugar que Yuma llamó "el callejón de los Cazadores", el sitio donde vivía su clan. Era un claro oculto en los bosques y con una pendiente ligera donde, según explicó, sólo vivían Cazadores porque los Vitraex no los querían cerca.

Yui alcanzó a distinguir diez cabañas, aunque tuvo la impresión de que algunas no se habían usado en mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de que la distancia los obligaba a viajar muy lejos para comprar suministros, que se negaban a adquirir a los Vitraex, las casas tenían todas las comodidades posibles, desde agua caliente y luz eléctrica hasta conexión a Internet. En ese sentido, no se diferenciaba mucho de la localidad de Kyoto, que se encontraba más arriba y donde vivían los Vitraex.

Mason también le explicó que ningún humano habría notado nada extraño en Kyoto. Los únicos que conocían la verdad eran los propios habitantes, que en muy pocas veces permitían visitas. De todas formas, y como precaución, mantenían guardias en los alrededores por si algún humano se acercaba por los senderos de la montaña. Cuando Yui preguntó si ellos también ponían guardias, Yuma respondió que el territorio de los Cazadores estaba tan bien escondido que no era necesario.

Por lo visto, tanto su territorio como la localidad misma se encontraban en una propiedad que los vampiros habían adquirido siglos antes. Cuando tenían que abandonarla, se mezclaban con los humanos con toda naturalidad y llevaban una vida tan normal como el resto, con sus carnés de conducir y sus tarjetas de la Seguridad Social. Además, un tratamiento de ingeniería genética les permitía ocultar los rasgos extraños de su ADN e impedir que algún médico los descubriera. La única amenaza a la que se enfrentaban eran los hombres lobo descontrolados, que ponían en peligro las leyes de la colectividad.

Yui sentía tanta curiosidad que lamentó no poder ver el lugar con más claridad. El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando llegaron y sólo distinguió las siluetas de los rústicos edificios.

Aparcaron delante de la cabaña más cercana. Yuma llevó al hombre lobo joven al sótano y ella se dedicó a admirar el espacioso salón, de techo alto.

Tenía un ambiente muy masculino, con dos grandes sofás de cuero, situados frente a la chimenea, y alfombras de tonos borgoña y gris sobre un entarimado de color tan oscuro que parecía negro. Resultaba tan acogedor que deseó tumbarse en uno de los sofás y disfrutar del calor del fuego. Olía a cedro, a madera encerada y a bosque.

Pero Yui también se fijó en otro detalle: todo era elegante y caro, lo cual indicaba que los Cazadores no tenían problemas con el dinero. Eso le inquietó bastante. Ahora sabía que Yuma no era solamente un hombre muy atractivo, sino también un hombre rico o en posición desahogada. Mantenerlo a su lado iba a ser tan difícil como intentar atrapar la luna o alcanzar una estrella con la mano.

Los hombres entraron en el salón al cabo de unos segundos. Yui oyó el sonido de sus botas antes de verlos.

— Es precioso... —murmuró.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber? —preguntó Yuma—. Mañana por la mañana, cuando hayas descansado, te enseñaré la casa y los alrededores.

— Dios mío, Yuma, me dejas pasmado...—dijo Shu con humor—. ¿Le ofreces comida y bebida? Increíble. Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a verte en clave de caballero encantador.

— ¿Encantador? —preguntó ella—. ¿Solo por ofrecerme algo de beber?

Shu le guiñó un ojo.

— Me temo que si, preciosa. Yuma no suele ser tan educado; normalmente, se limita a soltar un gruñido y la dama en cuestión lo sigue hasta la cama como un perrito faldero —explicó.

— Justo lo que quería saber —dijo ella, con sarcasmo.

Shu rió.

— Antes de conocerte, Yuma no era precisamente un príncipe azul. Debo admitir que su nuevo papel es de lo más refrescante... aunque supongo que su sentido del honor sigue siendo tan escaso como de costumbre.

— ¿Y qué me dices del tuyo? —contraatacó Yuma.

— El mío goza de buena salud —dijo Shu, sonriendo a Yui—. Soy un verdadero ángel... reparto placer y no muerdo. A menos, claro está, que alguna dama me lo pida.

Yuma se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Yui se puso tensa, pero él no la sintió.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de coquetear con ella, cretino? —ordenó.

Shu soltó un silbido irónico.

— Había olvidado lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser.

Yuma miró a su mejor amigo con cierta preocupación.

— Será mejor que llamemos a Jillian, Sakamaki. Tu cuello tiene mal aspecto.

— ¿Quién es Jillian? —preguntó ella.

— Nuestra curandera. Es una mezcla de demonio, bruja y medico —contestó Yuma.

Yui miró al rubio y supo que Jillian era bastante más que eso. La cara de Shu se había iluminado en cuanto Yuma había pronunciado su nombre.

— No la necesito. Estoy bien —afirmó.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Shu hizo caso omiso y se alejó.

— Voy al sótano a hablar con nuestro jovencito —anunció—. Los dejaré solos para que se diviertan un rato.

Shu salió del salón y cerró la puerta, silbando una canción que se parecía sospechosamente a la banda sonora de la serie _Vacaciones en el mar. _

— Vaya, es tun tipo bastante sutil, ¿eh? —bromeó Yui.

— Si, es tan sutil como un tren de mercancías —sonrió.

Ahora que estaban a solas, Yui se puso tan nerviosa que no supo qué decir. Y, finalmente, preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Es grande la cabaña?

Yuma le dio un apretón y la soltó.

— Cuando nos mudamos aquí, convertí el sótano en un dormitorio de invitados, para que lo usen nuestros compañeros cuando están en la zona.

Se acercó a la pared y activó la alarma de la cabaña. Después, se giró hacia ella, se apoyó en la pared y la miró.

— Shu lleva algunas cadenas en su bolsa, así que podrá inmovilizar a nuestro prisionero —explicó.

— Espero que esté bien...

Yuma hizo un gesto hacia uno de los arcos del salón, indicándole que lo siguiera. Yui supuso que iría a la cocina, y mientras intentaba decidir si debía seguirlo, él reapareció con un par de cervezas.

Le dio una y le dijo:

— Ven conmigo. Si no tienes ganas de comer, te llevaré a la habitación.

Yui dudó.

— Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes, Yuma-kun. Y darte las gracias por haberme salvado...

— No tienes que darme las gracias.

Yuma le dedicó una sonrisa leve. A continuación, se apoyó nuevamente en una pared y echó un trago de su cerveza, con la mano libre metida en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero. Tenía un aspecto maravillosamente masculino y rebelde. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto que habría vuelto loca a cualquier mujer; y sus ojos estaban llenos de peligro, humor y sensualidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— Lo digo muy en serio. La mayoría de las personas no habrían arriesgado su vida por un desconocido, Yuma-kun.

Yuma la miró en silencio durante un momento. Luego, sonrió con malicia y declaró:

— ¿Por qué no te acercas y me demuestras tu agradecimiento?

— N-no te estoy tan agradecida —replicó.

Yui se sorprendió de su propia valentía y de la total incongruencia de la situación. Yuma era un vampiro, un monstruo sacado de la peor de las pesadillas; y sin embargo, se sentía segura con él.

— Bueno, tenía ue intentarlo —se justificó.

Yuma se acercó, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un pasillo oscuro.

— Yuma...

Él habló sin mirarla.

— Piensas tan fuerte que casi oigo tus pensamientos, Yui.

— Espero que la cabaña tenga más de un dormitorio, porque no pienso dormir contigo —le advirtió—. Bueno, ni contigo ni con Shu-san.

Yuma se detuvo tan en seco que ella chocó contra su espalda y derramó un poco de cerveza.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él con cierto enfado— ¿Porque soy lo que soy?

Yui tuvo que tragar saliva. De repente, tenía la boca seca.

— Bueno, sí... en parte.

— Tonterías.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya me has oído —dijo él.

Yui lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué contestar.

— Yo...

— ¿Sabes lo que creo, Yui Komori? —dijo, con voz muy suave—. Creo que me deseas y que eso te asusta mucho más que mi naturaleza. De hecho, empiezo a pensar que no me tienes miedo. Y aunque no estés preparada para tener una relación sexual conmigo, también creo que deberías compartir mi cama y dejar que te demuestre hasta qué punto confías en mí, Yui.

Ella se estremeció por dentro. Yuma tenía razón, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

— De verdad te parece que dormir en la misma cama es una buena idea? —acertó a preguntar.

Yuma asintió con arrogancia y una mirada intensa.

— Creo que es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca.

Yui respiró hondo. Su aroma la rodeó por completo; era un aroma cálido, como un rayo de sol en las profundidades del bosque; un olor limpio, aunque tenía el fondo de sudor que había derramado durante el combate contra los hombres lobo.

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y dijo:

— Lo siento, Yuma. No puedo.

Yuma gruñó.

— Es curioso... No recuerdo que estuvieras tan nerviosa conmigo en el todoterreno —observó.

— ¡P-porque sólo es un coche! —argumentó ella—. Íbamos de viaje, no a tu habitación.

Él rió con suavidad.

— Cariño, odio destrozar tus ilusiones, pero no hay nada en esa cama que no pueda hacer en un coche —afirmó.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo. No lo hizo.

— ¿Te has quedado sin habla? —preguntó él, entre risas—. Mira, Yui, lo creas o no, me gusta que mis amantes lo sean por voluntad propia... ¿No quieres mantener una relación sexual conmigo? me parece muy bien y respeto tu decisión. Pero vamos a dormir juntos, en mi cama. De lo contrario, no te podría proteger.

Yui dudó que alguna de las amantes de Yuma hubiera sufrido alguna vez un problema de falta de voluntad.

— Yo... es que... es que no puedo pensar con claridad —intentó explicarse—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde ayer, Yuma. Ni siquiera sé lo que quieres de mí.

— Lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo, Yui. Vamos...

Yuma suspiró y la llevó por el pasillo, hasta una habitación grande que indiscutiblemente era de él. Tenía una cama enorme, preciosa, y unos cuantos muebles.

Yuma encendió la luz y se giró hacia ella.

— Confía un poco en mí, Yui —dijo en voz muy baja, como para no asustarla—. ¿Crees que podrás?

En cuanto Yui asintió, Yuma dio un paso hacia ella y sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho. Deseaba atraparla contra la pared, apretarse contra su cuerpo y sentir todas sus curvas cálidas y suaves.

Notó la duda en sus ojos y supo que ella sentía lo mismo. Supo que estaba dominada por el mismo deseo que a él le encogía el corazón.

— ¿Seguro que solo quieres protegerme? —preguntó Yui, nerviosa—. ¿No tienes miedo de que intente escapar otra vez?

— Puedes intentarlo, pero no lo conseguirás.

La expresión de Yui era tan graciosa que tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Y que harías si me escapo? ¿Darme un puntapié?

Yuma sonrió.

— Si es necesario...

— Ni se te ocurra.

Yuma le dedicó una risa sarcástica, se puso repentinamente serio y le lanzó una mirada salvajemente posesiva.

— Lo siento, pero si intentas escapar...

Ella apretó los labios con exasperación.

— ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida? ¿Crees que, ahora que sé lo que está sucediendo, voy a intentar huir?

— Yui, hay muchas cosas que no sabes todavía. Podrías sentir la tentación de marcharte, y no quiero que me la juegues cuando las cosas se pongan...

— ¿Difíciles?

— Complicadas —puntualizó.

Ella rió.

— Oh, que gran diferencia.

Incapaz de contenerse, Yuma le acarició la mejilla y deseó poder tranquilizarla. Al ver que ella no se apartaba, siguió adelante con sus caricias y admiró la belleza de sus pómulos y la provocativa marca de la mejilla derecha, que tanto deseaba besar.

Respiró profundamente y su olor le llenó los pulmones. Después, alzó la otra mano y le pasó los pulgares por los arcos de las cejas, la frágil piel debajo de sus ojos, las comisuras de sus labios y, finalmente, el cuello.

Muy despacio, pero sin concederle la oportunidad de rechazarlo, se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en la boca.

Yui no necesitó nada más. Gimió, alzó las manos para agarrarle las muñecas y Yuma se supo completamente perdido. Sabía que un beso no iba a ser suficiente. Necesitaba más. La necesitaba toda, entera.

La situación no podía ser más peligrosa.

— Yui...

Lo que estaba creciendo en su interior se transformó en algo más salvaje y explosivo. El sabor de Yui inundó su boca como una droga potente, haciéndolo temblar de placer.

Yuma la saboreó poco a poco. Ella le mordió el labio con insistencia.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, más profundo. Cuando sintió la lengua de Yui, gimió de forma casi animal. Se sentía como si el mar lo arrastrara hacia la suave orilla de una playa, convirtiéndolo al mismo tiempo en un ser distinto, irreconocible.

Era la primera vez que sentía una emoción tan adictiva, tan vibrante, tan intensa y tan dulce. Tenía la sensación de que nunca se podría cansar de Yui.

— Maldita sea... —llegó a decir—. Esto es demasiado bueno, Yui. Sabes demasiado bien...

Ella gimió en respuesta y él le pegó un último y delicado mordisco en el labio inferior. Acto seguido, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, le puso las manos en los hombros y dio un paso atrás.

Yui le soltó las muñecas.

Él bajó la cabeza e intentó controlar su respiración, que se había acelerado.

— ¿Por qué no te duchas? —le ofreció.

— Sí, bueno...

— Espera un momento.

Yuma se acercó a la cómoda y sacó una camiseta vieja, desgastada tras muchos lavados.

— Toma. La puedes usar para dormir.

— Gracias. No había pensado en eso... ¿Seguro que no te importa?

Yui lo preguntó con cautela, como si en lugar de una camiseta le estuviera ofreciendo un anillo de bodas.

Yuma sacudió la cabeza y rió.

— Póntela tranquilamente, Yui. Te aseguro que no forma parte de un ritual extraño de seres magicos... no te condenará a mí hasta el fin de tus días, seguro.

Yui sonrió, alcanzó la camiseta y se giró para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, pero cambió de opinión y lo miró de nuevo.

— ¿Qué significa lo de compañera para toda la vida?

Yuma la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde has oído eso?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— Adivínalo...

Él suspiró.

— Dios mío... ese idiota se va a llevar un buen puñetazo.

— ¿No te parece que deberías habérmelo dicho?

Mientras hablaban, Yuma se había quitado la camiseta que llevaba puesta para ponerse una limpia. Yui contempló su pecho desnudo y pensó que era lo más bello y arrebatador que había visto nunca. Era el pecho de un guerrero, bronceado y lleno de cicatrices, formidable por su fuerza y por su tamaño.

Era tan bello que la dejó sin aire.

— Pensaba decírtelo —se justificó—. Pero francamente, todavía no he encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

Yui notó que estaba muy nervioso y sonrió.

— Al menos, podrías intentarlo. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Qué nos va a pasar? ¿Sólo es una cuestión de atracción física? ¿O acaso hay algo más? —preguntó ella—. ¿Nos enamoraremos?

— Estaremos siempre juntos, y fundaremos una familia —contestó—. Es algo químico, pero también metafísico... no sé, llámalo como quieras. El amor no tiene nada que ver. Y me alegro, porque no estoy hecho para eso.

Al oír sus palabras, Yui se sintió profundamente decepcionada.

— Claro —murmuró—. Debería haberlo imaginado de un tipo como tú.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Nada. Sólo somos dos desconocidos cuyos cuerpos se desean —respondió, deseando no haber empezado la conversación—. Pero no sé, esperaba que hubiera algo más... algo más profundo. Olvida lo que he dicho.

— Dudo que pueda olvidarlo —confesó.

— Entonces, ¿es algo que nos afecta a los dos?

— ¿Estás insinuando que tú no lo sientes?

— Claro que lo siento. Pero si es algo de las criatura mágicas, ¿por qué me afecta a mí también? Yo no soy un...

— ¿Monstruo? —la interrumpió.

— No iba a decir eso.

— Que seas humana, no significa que puedas escapar de nuestra conexión. Tú y yo somos distintos en algunos aspectos, es evidente, pero somos iguales en lo esencial. Lo mismo que me afecta a mí te afecta a ti. La única diferencia es que tú no lo notas tanto como yo... tu sentido del olor no es tan fino ni está tan desarrollado —dijo Yuma—. Sin embargo, vas a sentir los efectos. Y cuanto más te resistas, más difícil te resultará.

Yui supo que estaba diciendo la verdad porque ya sentía los efectos. Lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo miraba, se sentía como un glotón en un banquete romano.

Su mirada se posó en las múltiples cicatrices que cruzaban la perfección de su piel. Imaginó el dolor y las heridas que había sufrido y se sintió orgullosa de aquellas marcas, de aquel recordatorio de su valor. Yuma era un guerrero, pero también podía ser un hombre inmensamente cariñoso. Y esa combinación era absolutamente irresistible para ella.

— Entonces... cuando tú... nosotros... cuando hagamos el amor... —intentó decir, a duras penas.

Él rió con suavidad.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si haremos el amor como dos personas normales?

Ella frunció el ceño, frustrada.

— No me refería a eso. Deja de poner palabras en mi boca.

Él la miró durante unos momentos, como si se debatiera en su interior.

— El sexo puede ser peligroso —dijo—. Los vampiros y licántropos tenemos que aprender a controlarnos; sobre todo, los de pura raza... Nuestros impulsos son mucho más animales, por así decirlo. No es un problema cuando nos acostamos con un ser de nuestra especia, pero puede llegar a serlo con un humano. Además, si se produce alguna herida y alguien sangra...

— ¿Qué puede pasar?

— Que se despierten nuestros instintos animales —explicó Yuma—. Sería un desastre, claro. Por eso tenemos que aprender a controlarnos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has aprendido a controlarte? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Mi hermano mayor y mi padre me hincharon la cabeza con lecciones y consejos hasta que pensé que me iba a estallar —ironizó, sonriendo—. Pero presté la atención necesaria.

Yuma se sentó, se quitó las botas y empezó a bajarse los calcetines. Ella deseó acercarse y acariciarlo.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado a punto de perder el control?

— No, en absoluto. Sólo soy un mestizo, ¿Recuerdas? Me controlo mejor que la mayoría de los otros.

Yui pensó en la palabra "control" y se dijo que a ella tampoco le iría mal, porque la boca se le estaba haciendo agua. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Si en ese momento hubieran bombardeado la zona, no se habría movido del sitio.

— Yui...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Yui intentó reaccionar.

— No, no...

— Pienso respetar tu política contra el sexo, pero si quieres que me mantenga alejado de ti, tendrás que dejar de mirarme de esa manera.

— Lo intento. Te aseguro que lo intento —susurró—. En fin, será mejor que me duche...

— Sí. Será mejor.

Cuando Yui se alejó hacia el cuarto de baño, habría jurado que Yuma estaba riendo. A mandíbula batiente.

* * *

Yui abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, sólo rota por la luz de la luna, y estuvo a punto de gritar. Pero se encontró ante la mirada de unos ojos marrones, tan llenos de energía y tan posesivos que gimió.

— ¿Por qué me estás abrazando?

— Maldita sea, no me mires así —protestó Yuma—. No voy a hacerte daño. Tenías una pesadilla... y cuando te he querido despertar, te has aferrado a mí. Descuida, no pretendía violarte.

— Lo siento...

Yui bajó la mirada y vio que, efectivamente, se había agarrado a sus bíceps.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con preocupación.

— No lo sé...

Ella quiso apartarse, pero Yuma se lo impidió.

— Tranquila... no te alejes de mí, Yui. No te haré daño.

— Lo sé, discúlpame —dijo—. Es una respuesta automática, no lo puedo evitar. Mis pesadillas son tan...

Los ojos de Yui se llenaron de lágrimas.

— No llores, cariño —dijo él, con voz increíblemente tierna—. ¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo? ¿Con qué sueñas?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Él le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

— Porque quiero conocerte. Porque quiero comprenderte.

— No son sobre nada en concreto, sino una mezcla de muchas cosas —declaró, tras un momento de silencio—. Cuando mi madre no estaba saliendo con ningún hombre, me llevaba al cine a ver películas de terror porque le gustaban mucho y no quería ir sola. Luego, sus amantes se dieron cuenta de que yo era muy miedosa y se dedicaban a asustarme siempre que podían.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él.

— Lo que has oído, me temo. Una noche, uno de ellos se pasó de la raya y se dedicó a aullar y gruñir delante de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Por lo visto, le pareció muy divertido. Y mi madre no le dijo nada.

— Los novios de tu madre... supongo que no te harían... que ninguno de ellos...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No, no. Sólo era una diversión inocente. Y yo era tan increíblemente miedosa, que era un blanco fácil. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, estaba convencida de que sufrir tantas pesadillas era completamente normal.

— Como me los encuentre alguna vez, se llevarán una dosis de su propia medicina —declaró Yuma.

— Ojalá, me encantaría verlo...

Yui rompió a reír. Yuma sonrió y ella sintió la ola de deseo más intensa de toda su vida.

Quiso controlarse. Se dijo que aquello era un error. Pero no pudo.

Al final, cerró la puerta a la voz de su conciencia y se entregó a las ansias que la dominaban.

Apretó las manos contra la superficie dura y cálida de su pecho y notó los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y regulares. Él se quedó completamente inmóvil, saboreando el efecto de su contacto, y ella lo acarició con manos temblorosas.

Por fin, Yuma le apartó el pelo de la cara, puso las manos en sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos. Yui absorbió la belleza masculina y contundente de sus rasgos bajo la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana: desde la forma evocadora y sensual de su boca y de sus pómulos, hasta las arrugas enormemente atractivas que se le formaban en los ojos.

— Si no quieres que te vuelva a besar —dijo él, con voz ronca—, será mejor que me lo digas ahora, pequeña.

Yui le acarició el cuello a modo de respuesta. Él soltó un profundo gemido y la besó.

Fue como echar una cerilla a un tanque de combustible. La atracción que sentían estalló en una nube de hambre y necesidad.

Yuma la echó a la cama y la cubrió con el calor de su cuerpo, acercando la boca a pocos milímetros del pecho de Yui. Estaba tan cerca, tan deliciosamente cerca, que ella se estremeció. Y lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

— Más, más... —gimió, sorprendida de su propio ruego.

Él bajó la cabeza y su risa ronca y profunda resonó contra uno de los pezones de Yui.

— No me metas prisa, Yui. Quiero tomármelo con calma. Saborearte.

Le acarició las costillas y le subió la camiseta para explorarla mejor.

— Mmm... —gimió ella.

Yui le acarició el pecho. Le encantaba su olor, el contraste de sus texturas, la combinación de dureza y suavidad.

Yuma le acarició la parte inferior de uno de sus senos e introdujo una mano por debajo de su ropa interior.

Fue tan emocionante que Yui dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Entonces, introdujo los dedos entre sus muslos, localizó su sexo húmedo y caliente y emitió un sonido gutural.

— Eso... eso no es un beso... —dijo ella, estremecida.

— Sí, lo sé —susurró Yuma, con una sombra de sonrisa—. Relájate, cariño. No te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

— Y-Yuma...

Yuma cerró una mano sobre el sexo de Yui, apartó la tela que aún se interponía y le succionó un pezón, haciéndola gritar.

— No me canso de ti, Yui...

— ¡Yuma...!

Se arqueó contra él, apretando el pecho contra su boca, concentrándose en las caricias de sus labios y de su lengua.

— Relájate —ordenó él.

Yuma ascendió un poco y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, sin contenerse. Yui lo deseaba de un modo tan feroz que casi no podía soportarlo. Era como si el mundo entero estallara en su interior, desgarrándola con una violencia y una fuerza incontenibles.

Lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. Todo en él era anhelo, ansias, una necesidad primitiva.

Yui se estremeció de placer y a continuación, al sentir que Yuma le introducía un dedo en su sexo, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

— Eres tan pequeña y estás tan caliente, tan húmeda...

Ella se apretó contra él. Yuma la besó otra vez en la boca y dijo:

— Déjate llevar.

Introdujo el dedo un poco más y la frotó con dulzura.

El miedo y las pesadillas de Yui se esfumaron bajo la intensidad de aquel placer que la consumía por completo. Yuma siguió besándola mientras entraba y salía de ella y le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar, como un maestro consumado.

Yui tardó muy poco en alcanzar el clímax. Gritó, se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y se dejó caer en un torbellino tan largo y tan intenso que, cuando por fin terminó, la dejó jadeando y sin fuerzas.

Oyó que Yuma le susurraba algo urgente y ronco contra el cabello; pero antes de que pudiera responder, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, con la mejilla apretada contra el pecho de Yuma y sus latidos pesados y violentos.

_**Continuará... **_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**HUEEEEESAAAAA ACÁ ACTUALIZANDO DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS. **_

_**LO SÉ, ME ODIAN. **_

_**PERO AMAN EL CAPITULO. **_

_**PERO ME ODIARÁN AL FINAL. **_

_**PERO ME AMARÁN POR ACTUALIZAR. **_

**_Alv. _**

**_Los amo._**

**Capitulo ocho. **

— Hum… Sabía que olía a café.

Shu se alejó de la encimera, en la que estaba apoyado, y sonrió al oír la voz de Yui.

— Eres muy previsible, Yui-chan —bromeó—. Lo único que se necesita para que aparezcas corriendo es la promesa de un poco de cafeína.

— Me temo que has descubierto mi debilidad…

Yui rió y él se movió para servirle una taza.

Cuando se despertó, sola en la cama, Yui descubrió que en una de las esquinas del dormitorio habían dejado una maleta y cuatro cajas llenas de pertenencias suyas. Contenta con la rapidez con que habían llegado, se puso unos calcetines, unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de color azul oscuro. Ya presentable, se decidió por aventurarse fuera de la habitación.

El olor del café había hecho todo lo demás.

— ¿Lo quieres con leche y azúcar? —preguntó Shu.

Yui sintió un poco de frío y arrugó los dedos de los pies contra los baldosines del suelo de la cocina, que estaban calientes.

— Las dos cosas, gracias.

— Estaba pensando que no le mencionaré a Yuma lo de tu adicción a la cafeína —dijo él, mientras guardaba la leche en el frigorífico—. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, pero me gustaría ver cómo se esfuerza por llegar a tu corazón y averiguar las cosas que te gustan. Será muy divertido.

Yui se estremeció al oír el nombre de su amante, y se alegró de que Shu estuviera ese momento de espaldas y no la pudiera ver.

— ¿Está por aquí? —preguntó, con el tono más neutral que le fue posible.

— Sí, en su despacho, comprobando si hay algo nuevo por los alrededores. Tenemos toda una red de informantes que están buscando a Richter.

Yui preguntó por el hombre lobo que estaba en el sótano. Shu la informó mientras terminaba con el café.

— Ya ha vuelto en sí, así que lo tenemos sometido a vigilancia permanente. Yuma ha intentado sacarle algo útil, algo que nos pueda servir.

Shu se sentó frente a ella, con la mesa de madera de pino entre los dos, y la miró con una sonrisa dormilona.

— No quiero meter la nariz donde no me llaman, cariño, pero he notado que la cara te cambia cada vez que menciono a Yuma. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que las cosas no fueron bien entre ustedes anoche?

— ¡No! Te equivocas, fueron perfectamente… No se trata de eso. Es que le pregunté por lo de ser su compañera, y él me lo explicó.

— Sí, claro, seguro que te lo explicó —dijo Shu, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yuma es un desastre con las palabras. Seguro que ni él mismo querría escuchar lo que dijo.

— Bueno, no dijo demasiado. Supongo que quiso explicarme que esto es una atracción física y que no debo hacerme ilusiones con la posibilidad de que se enamore de mí. Afirmó, literalmente, que no está hecho para eso.

— Vaya, lo siento. Adoro a Yuma, pero puede llegar a ser un verdadero idiota.

— ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de querer a alguien?

Shu, el hombre que siempre estaba de buen humor, dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño de repente.

— Parte de su miedo se debe a la infancia que tuvo. Nuestra naturaleza nos afecta a todos, claro, pero de forma diferente. Siempre estamos en guardia, atentos a cualquier peligro… no es una vida muy normal. Pero en su caso, creo que tiene miedo de quererte por lo que le pasó a Azusa, a su hermano.

Yui sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué le pasó a su hermano?

— Se suicidó hace ocho años.

— ¿Por qué?

Shu suspiró, echó la silla hacia atrás y cruzó las manos por encima del estómago.

— Azusa llevaba casi tres años casado cuando su esposa murió en un incendio. El nexo que se establece en nuestras parejas es tan fuerte que su ruptura es un verdadero infierno. A veces, el superviviente se muere por dentro poco a poco; pero otras veces se deja llevar por una furia destructiva que lo consume. Cuando Azusa perdió a Hana, se descubrió en el segundo caso y tuvo miedo de lo que podía llegar a ser. Por eso, para evitarlo, se mató.

— Creo que lo entiendo… Le preocupaba perder el control y convertirse en un monstruo como Richter, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Y como no quería hacer daño a nadie ni condenar a su propio hermano a darle caza, decidió suicidarse…

— En efecto —dijo Shu, que sacudió la cabeza—. Yuma fue quien encontró su cadáver. Aquel mismo día, se prometió que él no sufriría el destino de Azusa.

— Ahora entiendo que se empeñe en ocultar sus emociones. Sólo quiere protegerse…

— Lo puede intentar, pero no lo va a conseguir —afirmó Shu entre risas—. Tengo la sensación de que tú eres la persona adecuada para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, Yui-chan. No te puede quitar los ojos de encima. Tendrás que confiar en él y darle un poco de tiempo.

— Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Shu sonrió, bostezó y ladeó la cabeza. Yui vio divertida toda la secuencia.

— Pero es verdad, por desgracia. Sé paciente con él.

— Bueno, ya veremos.

Yui echó un trago de café y preguntó:

— ¿Cuántos Cazadores viven por aquí?

— Ahora mismo, seis: incluidos Yuma y yo. Somos un grupo pequeño, de modo que tendrás ocasión de conocernos a fondo.

— Cualquiera diría que son una especie de familia…

— Supongo que lo somos. Por lo menos, luchamos como una —dijo, riendo—. Sé que te caerán bien, pero ten cuidado con Laito. Ese perverso es todo un mujeriego. Se ha ganado una buena reputación.

Yui sonrió y miró a Shu con ironía. Tenía la sospecha de que, en cuestión de mujeres, todos ellos tenían buena reputación.

— ¿No hay mujeres cazadoras?

— Sí, tenemos una, pero ahora está en Kyoto. De hecho… se dirigía a vigilar a tus amigos con su compañero.

— ¿Te refieres a Ayato? —preguntó ella, recordando el nombre que Yuma había mencionado alguna vez. ¿No era un nombre un poco masculino para una chica?

Shu negó con la cabeza.

— No, ella es Lika —contestó—. Teníamos más mujeres, pero todas se han casado y han sentado cabeza.

Yui tomó un poco más del café. Sin embargo, seguía tan somnolienta que bostezó.

— Discúlpame. No sé lo que me pasa. Normalmente, el café me despierta enseguida…

— Es que todavía estás agotada —la excusó—. Ayer tuvimos un día bastante complicado… ¿Por qué no te vas a echar una siesta mientras yo preparo un almuerzo rápido?

Yui volvió a bostezar, de modo que asintió.

— Sí, creo que es buena idea. Y gracias por la conversación. Todo esto es difícil para mí, pero me estás ayudando mucho, Shu-san.

— Estoy a tu entera disposición.

Shu le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina, perfectamente consciente de que el amigo de Yuma no intentaba coquetear en serio con ella.

Poco después, pasó por delante de una habitación cerrada y oyó la voz de Yuma, que debía de estar al teléfono. Consideró la posibilidad de llamar a la puerta y darle los buenos días, pero prefirió no hacerlo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

En cuanto entró en el dormitorio y vio la cama enorme, recordó todas las imágenes de la noche anterior. Como ya lo había hecho, se tumbó sobre la manta y apoyó la cabeza en el almohadón mientras se dejaba dominar por las imágenes de su encuentro amoroso con Yuma.

Yui nunca había sentido una necesidad física tan arrebatadora. Había sido la experiencia erótica más intensa de su vida. De hecho, sólo tenía que pensar en él para que el pulso se le acelerara inmediatamente.

Si para acostarse con Yuma tenía que perder el corazón, lo perdería con gusto.

Cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en el almohadón. Era muy consciente de que la única forma de evitarse un desengaño amoroso era dar un paso atrás y mantener las distancias, pero no iba a ser fácil; nada era fácil en lo relativo a Yuma Mukami: ni su naturaleza de híbrido ni sus opiniones sobre el amor ni el caos que había causado en su vida.

A pesar de ello, y de todas las razones perfectamente lógicas que la inducían a protegerse de él, no podía negar que lo deseaba.

* * *

Yuma pensó que no debería haberla tocado.

Estaba sentado tras la mesa de su despacho, mirando por la ventana, contemplando las hojas de los árboles bajo el azote del viento. Era una escena llena de color, que normalmente bastaba para tranquilizarlo; pero aquel día no podía dejar de pensar en Yui.

La noche anterior había hecho algo nuevo para él: mirar a una mujer mientras dormía; mirar los ascensos y descensos leves de su pecho, sus rasgos cada vez más suaves e inocentes. Y fue una suertes que se quedara dormida después de alcanzar el orgasmo, porque la bestia que habitaba en él había estado a punto de despertarse y de tomar el control.

Pero Yuma sabía que no deseaba sólo sexo. Incluso en ese momento, sus colmillos y sus garras se afanaban por salir a la luz; ardía en deseos de establecer el pacto de sangre que los uniría para siempre.

Tocarla y sentir su placer, intenso como una tormenta de verano, había sido el momento más satisfactorio de su existencia. Si quería mantener las cosas dentro de un orden, tendría que imponerse algunas normas antes de repetir la experiencia. Estaba dispuesto a ser su compañero, pero no a ser un idiota incapaz de vivir sin una mujer a su lado. Por mucho que la deseara, no iba a permitir que aquella conexión destrozara su independencia.

Sin embargo, Yuma también sabía que lo que más le preocupaba no era eso. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que Yui lo rechazara, de que saliera corriendo si llegara a saber lo que verdaderamente quería de ella. Tenía miedo de perderla para siempre y terminar como su hermano.

Harto de dar vueltas al asunto, intentó tranquilizarse. A fin de cuentas, su problema más urgente no era Yui, sino Richter. Debía encontrar y eliminar a aquel canalla. Y para entonces, con un poco de suerte, ya no se sentiría tan completamente dominado por el deseo.

Al pensar en Richter, sus manos se cerraron sobre los brazos del sillón y las uñas de sus garras quisieron romper la barrera de la piel. El hombre lobo y sus seguidores habían aprendido a transformarse a plena luz del día. Yuma no hacía otra cosa que preguntarse cómo lo hacían y cuál era su propósito.

Daba por sentado que el extraño aroma ácido que habían encontrado en las mujeres muertas, cuyo asesinato estaban investigando Kou y Laito, tenía algo que ver. Pero por algún motivo, eran incapaces de seguir el rastro de ese olor.

Algo iba mal, muy mal. Lo sentía en sus entrañas, se lo gritaba su instinto. Y Yuma había aprendido a confiar en su instinto.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cuero del sillón y miró la extensión vacía, de color pastel, del techo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Un momento después, llamaron a la puerta del despacho. Cuando se giró hacia ella, vio a Shu.

— El chico se ha despertado. Se llama Yuuki, va a cumplir dieciocho el mes que viene y es un Cresta Plateada. Es todo lo que ha dicho. Está bastante tranquilo, pero me gustaría presionarlo un poco y ver si le podemos sacar algo más.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Yuma.

— ¿Has hablado con Shin?

Yuma negó con la cabeza.

— Lo he intentado, pero no ha habido suerte.

Shin Tsukinami era el miembro más joven de la liga de los Anciones, uno de los pocos Vitraex a quien Yuma consideraba un amigo. Con su mirada cálida y sonrisa amable, muchos habían creído que el vampiro era demasiado bueno para ocupar el cargo que le correspondía tras el fallecimiento de su padre, pero él les había demostrado que se equivocaban. Tras su aspecto inocente, se ocultaba todo un guerrero y estratega, igual que su hermano Carla.

Desde el principio, Shin había sido un amigo y aliado de los Cazadores. Siempre había defendido su causa frente a los que pretendían limitar el papel de los mestizos al de simples esclavos (perros guardianes, en caso de los Crestas Plateadas) de los vampiros de pura raza.

Por desgracia, se había marchado a América y no estaba localizable. Había ido a visitar a su hermano, que formaba parte de un movimiento opuesto a la tecnología y no tenía ni un simple teléfono móvil. Naturalmente, Yuma lo había intentado con el de Shin, pero debía de estar fuera de cobertura y no lo localizaba.

Cruzó los dedos para que apareciera pronto. Necesitaban su consejo. Que Richter tuviera la habilidad de transformarse de día era todo un problema; que, además, la tuvieras sus seguidores, era una catástrofe.

Se levantó y salió al pasillo.

— Vamos, Shu. Veamos lo que sabe ese Yuuki.

Minutos después, Yuma estaba sentado en el sofá del sótano, con las manos cruzadas entre las piernas, mientras que Shu se apoyaba en la pared y miraba al chico, que yacía en una de las camas, con una muñeca esposada al cabecero de madera. Como era un hombre lobo, se habría podido soltar con facilidad; pero no sin organizar un buen estruendo.

— Tú eres el Mukami —afirmó el chico—. Te conozco. Los conozco a los dos… son toda una leyenda. Se dice que se quedaron con los Cazadores porque les gusta matar.

— Si alguien merece morir, no tenemos ningún problema en quitarlo de en medio —alegó Yuma, oliendo el temor del joven—. Pero no estamos aquí para matarte, Yuuki. Tenemos que hablar contigo. Necesitamos respuestas.

Yuuki entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

— ¿Qué quieren saber?

— Todo lo que sepas sobre Richter. Cualquier cosa que nos sirva.

— Pensaba que ya lo sabían todo.

Shu intervino en ese momento. Y habló con tanta dureza y frialdad que el chico se encogió en la cama. La preocupación y el miedo le hicieron parecer mayor.

— La transformación, chico.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿Cómo es posible que se transformen de día? —exigió saber—. ¿Cómo aprendió Richter? ¿Y cómo consigue que no le podamos seguir el rastro?

El adolescente sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que se sintiera culpable, algo completamente ajeno a un hombre lobo fuera de la ley.

— No lo sé —murmuró.

— Yuuki, si no nos ayudas, tendremos que…

— ¡No recuerdo nada! —exclamó el joven—. ¡No quiero recordar! Ha sido una pesadilla tan horrible que ni siquiera me atrevo a recordarla.

Yuma y Shu pensaron que en aquel asunto había más de lo que parecía. Algo más allá del mal y de las ansias de poder.

— Pareces un chico decente, Yuuki. ¿Por qué te has mezclado con esos idiotas? —preguntó Yuma.

— Porque no tuve opción — respondió, desesperado.

— Siempre tenemos opción —afirmó Shu.

— ¿Me van a matar?

— No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero le salvaste la vida a la compañera de mi amigo —dijo Shu—. No, él no te va a matar.

El chico los miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Y tú?

— Shu tampoco te va a hacer daño —respondió Yuma—. Aquí estás a salvo. Pero necesitamos que nos ayudes.

— Ah, ahora lo entiendo… me van a torturar hasta que les diga todo, ¿verdad?

La animosidad del chico era evidente, pero Yuma lo comprendió. Él también había tenido dieciocho años y sabía lo que se sentía al creerse solo y al estar lleno de ira y completamente confundido. Además, Yuuki era un pura raza, con todos los derechos y privilegios de los suyos. Y eso implicaba que debía aprender las normas y aprender a afrontar la parte animal de su naturaleza, especialmente difícil.

Por lo que sabían hasta entonces, Yuuki parecía un buen chico que se había descarriado un poco. Sin embargo, no se podían arriesgar. Hasta que aclararan las cosas, seguiría esposado a aquella cama.

— ¿Ya has cambiado, Yuuki?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Lo sabes de sobra. Te estoy preguntando si ya te has alimentado de carne humana — dijo Yuma.

El chico se cerró en banda.

— No voy a decir nada más. Si quieren torturarme, adelante. De lo contrario, déjenme en paz.

Yuma se levantó del sofá y miró a Shu, que asintió. Los dos sabían que de momento no podían sacarle nada más. Lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarlo solo, con sus pensamientos. Indudablemente, podrían haberse puesto desagradables con él, pero Yuma prefería evitarlo.

— Si nos das tu palabra de que no causarás más problemas, te quitaremos las esposas —afirmó Shu.

— No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Shu seacercó a la cama, sacó la llave de las esposas y se las quitó. Después, salió de la habitación.

Yuma siguió a su compañero, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se quitó.

— Una pregunta más…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué le salvaste la vida?

Yuuki tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

— No sabía que estaban buscando a una chica. Cuando vi que la atacaban… tuve que hacer algo.

— Tomaste la decisión correcta, chico. Podrías haber permitido que la matara y no lo hiciste. Y eso te ha salvado la vida.

Yuma dejó al chico a solas y siguió a Shu por la escalera.

— Voy a tomarme una siesta en el sofá —dijo Shu—. Necesito relajarme un poco. Creo que después de lo de ayer, me lo merezco.

— Todavía no te he dado las gracias por quedarte despierto y vigilarlo…

Shu sonrió.

— No hay de qué, tonto. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí. No podíamos permitir que el chico anduviera por ahí cuando tú tienes a toda una mujer de carne y hueso en tu dormitorio.

Yuma rió.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a tú sabes quien para que te mire esa herida?

— ¡Ni de broma, idiota! Esa maldita mujer me torturaría para divertirse. Prefiero ahorrarme el dolor de ponerme en sus manos.

Yuma quiso discutírselo, pero sabía que no iba a escucharlo.

— Voy a ver si Yui se ha despertado. Después, comprobaré el correo electrónico por si hay noticias nuevas. He enviado mensajes a unos cazadores del resto del país para ver si alguno de ellos ha oído hablar de licántropos o vampiros capaces de enmascarar su olor. Puede que sepan algo que nosotros desconocemos.

Shu asintió, pensativo.

— Cuando lleguen Kou y Laito… deberíamos trazar un plan.

Yuma suspiró.

— Quién sabe. Puede que, para entonces, le hayamos sacado algo al chico.

— Eso espero, porque ahora mismo estamos en un punto muerto… —declaró—. Y sospecho que Yuuki nos oculta algo.

* * *

Yui todavía estaba durmiendo en la cama cuando Yuma apareció y le tocó un brazo. Ella despertó, sobresaltada, y se apartó inmediatamente de él; pero no se apartó porque Yuma le diera miedo, sino porque sintió un deseo inmediato de retomar lo que habían estado haciendo por la noche.

Por lo visto, su fuerza de voluntad era francamente frágil.

Ella se apartó el pelo de los ojos y Yuma se alejó de la cama, mirándola con extrañeza.

— No pretendía asustarte. Después de lo de anoche, pensé que nosotros… en fin, da igual, no importa —dijo él.

— Discúlpame, Yuma. Es que…

Yui no terminó la frase.

— Puedo oler tu miedo, Yui.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— Sé que aún crees que me das miedo, pero te equivocas, Yuma. Esta mañana, cuando me he despertado, me he dado cuenta de que no habría permitido que me tocaras si no confiara en ti —dijo Yui, con una seguridad que le sorprendió a ella misma—. Pero después de lo de anoche… creo que será mejor que nos lo tomemos con calma, que sólo seamos amigos.

Yuma la miró con intensidad.

— No lo entiendo. Si no me tienes miedo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ella se mordió el labio.

— Que no quiero que me hagan daño.

— ¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— No, no. sé que no me harías daño físico, Yuma. Eres un protector. Pero la conexión que se ha establecido entre nosotros es muy potente y… bueno, creo que no deberíamos llegar más lejos. No eres precisamente una apuesta segura para alguien como yo.

Yuma asintió.

— Claro. Me rechazas por lo que soy.

— ¡Que no es por eso! —exclamó, frustrada—. Y por favor, deja de malinterpretar mis palabras a tu antojo. Lo único que pretendo decir es que… Por Dios, Yuma, ¿cómo es posible que no lo entiendas? Cada vez que me miras, yo…

Yuma soltó una carcajada que sonó más áspera de lo normal, como si no practicara la risa muy a menudo.

— Si eso es un halago, Yui, no estoy seguro de que quiera saberlo…

— Sólo intento decirte que no se trata de ti, sino de mí. Busco algo más que una buena experiencia sexual. Y sí, lo admito… me vuelvo loca de deseo cuando siento tu contacto. Pero eso no basta para establecer una relación duradera. No es suficiente para mí. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

— O en otras palabras, tú eres humana y yo un monstruo.

— No. Digo que buscamos cosas distintas. Tú no quieres amor; yo si.

Yuma se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Carajo, Yui, si acabamos de conocernos… ¿Cómo es posible que ya estés pensando en el amor?

— Pienso en él porque lo que hay entre nosotros ha cambiado las normas. Ya no intento resistirme a ti. Sólo intento ser sincera, de la misma forma que fuiste sincero conmigo cuando te pregunté por las relaciones amorosas de su especie —afirmó.

— Ahora lo entiendo —dijo él—. No quieres arriesgarte. Eres de las que golpean primero por miedo a que te golpeen antes. ¿Verdad?

— Aunque así fuera, eso sólo significaría que he aprendido la lección por las malas. Crecer con una mujer como mi madre me hizo pensar mucho. Tomé la decisión de que sólo me dejaría llevar cuando encontrara mi sueño.

— ¿Tu sueño? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

Yuma se acercó hasta la cama. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que remarcaba los músculos de su pecho. Parecía más descansado que el día anterior y tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Ahora, cuando Yui lo miraba, ya no sentía miedo; ya no quería esconderse ni huir de él. Sólo quería sentir el contacto de sus manos, de su boca, de su cuerpo entero.

— Me refiero al sueño de mi vida, al hombre que estoy buscando, a un hombre capaz de darme algo más que placer y una cara bonita. Haruka dice que son estupideces mías y que no debería leer tantas novelas románticas, pero… no es verdad, no es sólo eso, es algo que siento aquí, Yuma, en el corazón. Algo que necesito. Y no me voy a contentar con menos. Quiero…

— ¿Qué quieres, Yui? ¿Un cuento de hadas? —ironizó él.

— No, no busco un príncipe azul. Sólo quiero el hombre de mis sueños.

— Por supuesto. Y un vampiro no puede ser el hombre de tus sueños —dijo Yuma, con amargura.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con el aspecto físico o lo que seas. Es algo emocional. Quiero un hombre que me ame, Yuma, un hombre que me quiera más que a nada en el mundo, que quiera abrazarme mientras admiramos una puesta de sol, que quiera tomar un café conmigo mientras miramos el amanecer y que me tome entre sus brazos, a la luz de la luna, por el simple placer de estar conmigo.

Yuma no dijo nada. Todavía tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y la miraba con una mezcla de frustración, rabia y un sentimiento que Yui no supo reconocer.

— Busco un hombre capaz de reír y de compartir su vida conmigo, voluntariamente —continuó—. Y busco un hombre que quiere todo eso porque… me ame. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Yuma suspiró.

— Sí. Entiendo que estás buscando un imposible, algo completamente irreal. Cuando busques a un hombre de verdad, dímelo.

Ella apretó los puños, molesta.

— ¿Un hombre de verdad? Pues supongo que eso te excluye a ti, porque un hombre de verdad no tendría miedo de lo que siente. No tendría miedo de compartir sus sentimientos con los demás.

— ¡Por Dios! —dijo él, mirando el techo con desesperación—. Lo sabía. En cuanto te vi en ese restaurante, supe que lo ibas a complicar todo.

— Esto se ha complicado sin mi ayuda —le recordó—. ¿Sabes qué me asusta a mí? lo que siento cuando me acerco a ti, la fuerza de esta atracción. Yo no soy capaz de separar el amor y el sexo, Yuma. No puedo, es imposible… lo he intentado antes y nunca he podido. Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche lo demuestra; de tener miedo de ti, he pasado a desearte con toda mi alma. Pero…

— Pero no es suficiente —la interrumpió—. Maldita sea, Yui, yo tampoco me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Los vampiros sólo tenemos un amor. Y aunque no te puedo prometer el amor que buscas, puedo prometer que te seré fiel hasta el final. Ahora que te he encontrado, no volveré a desear a otra persona.

— Ojalá pudiera contentarme con eso —murmuró ella—, pero no puedo. Por muchas promesas que me hagas, Yuma, nuestra relación no duraría sin amor. Sólo quiero ahorrarme un desengaño inevitable.

Yui habló con seguridad, pero ya no estaba tan convencida de tener razón.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Yui? La vida no hace siempre lo que queremos. Y digas lo que digas, sé que confías en mí. Como tú misma has dicho, no te habrías dejado llevar si no confiaras en mí.

— Mi cuerpo confía en ti, Yuma, mi cuerpo, no mi corazón —afirmó—. No pretendo llevarte la contraria; sólo quiero ser sincera contigo… tu no crees en el amor y yo busco el amor. ¿Por qué meteros en algo que va a terminar mal?

Yuma maldijo en voz alta y se alejó hacia la puerta. Cuando ya giraba el pomo, añadió:

— Yui… entre tus malditos sueños y tus malditas pesadillas, no me das ninguna oportunidad. Eres tú la que aleja a la gente.

Yuma salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

_**Continuará. **_


End file.
